


Begin Again, Loki

by Fandastic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a RP turned story with permission from my rp partner. Time is set about almost 4 years after the first Avengers movie (we started the rp when avengers came out) And the story line goes as follows. After 2 years in a cell in Asgard, the All Father decided to force Loki to understand his actions, as being in a cell proved to be useless. Odin sends Loki to Midgard, his powers bound within him, he would have to live as much like a human as he could without help. Thor, living with his comrades in Stark tower, had no idea about the All Father's rash punishment and happened upon Loki within New York almost a year after Loki had been living there. Disgruntled and angry, Thor forced his way into Loki's life, causing Loki a huge amount of stress and discomfort, only to be made worse when a child was dropped at Loki's door step with a note asking for Loki to raise the boy. At this point Thor made it a point to keep the child and Loki fled from his brother's grasp disappearing for more than half a year-- this is where our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start by saying that I have rated this story in the 'Explicit' zone because there are a number of things that will happen along the line that will have sensitive natures. But the whole story isn't explicit. There isn't a whole lot of swearing ect. I will post notes before each chapter, and on the explicit Chapter, I will surely write it, so just check before you read, in case you don't want to have to read a sex scene. Y'know?
> 
> Another thing, I'm going to ask for some understanding, the story line is jumbled up because I don't always have every post that was made in the RP to refer to.. As well, both of us have very different writing styles so if you decide to read, understand that converting them to one writing style can be tricky. 
> 
> The last thing I wanted to say is that I don't think I'm particularly great at sex scenes, so you'll have to bare with me.
> 
> With this in mind, please enjoy.

When Loki left Stark Tower, he never intended to return. Being human… well as human as his father could make him… meant that he could escape from Thor into the Midgard and Thor mightn't ever find him. But Loki did return, 7 months later standing in front of the glassy tower stood a tall handsome man with a face that somehow seemed familiar; he quivered in the evening air, the sky dark with potential rain. Loki punched in the access code to Stark’s personal elevator once he was inside and up he went. Past the office floors and into the living section. The doors opened soundlessly and he stepped off the lift. Loki was wary and nervous… no one took notice of him yet. Sitting across the room on lush sofas in front of a fake fire were Steve Rogers and Tony Stark; the happy couple, Thor, dressed casually and a small boy, who was a fit of giggles as Thor was tossing him recklessly in the air.  
This was bad, he wouldn't have come if he knew Thor to be at home in Stark Tower— What Loki expected was for Thor to be back in Asgard with Sif or with his beloved Jane Foster gallivanting about the globe. This was the wrong time, Loki backed up quietly reaching for the elevators door button, but he never got to press it.  
“MOM!!” John, the child who had only moments before been with Thor, had seen the strange man and recognized him, even though he looked vastly different and tackled him, attaching himself to Loki’s long legs and forcing him back against the golden elevator door. Loki closed his eyes knowing that the room was now focusing on him and he touched John’s hair gently as he was wailing.  
“Hello, John.” Loki’s blue eyes meet Johns and he bent down holding him against him for a moment before separating him himself and saying softly “Go back to your family..”  
“Ahh! No! Mom! No! Please, P-Please don’t leave! I-I know I w-wasn’t special enough for you b-before but n-now I.. I can d-do magic too!”  
Loki looked down at the boy. Is that what they had been telling him for the last 7 months? “No, John. You are special. It was never your fault I left..” his voice soft so only John could hear.  
“TH-THEN WHY DID YOU LE-HE-HEAVE” The water works were starting.  
“Oh..” Loki griped John for a moment, leaving the question unanswered.

Finally blinking out of his shock, Thor stepped forward subconsciously after taking in the mischievous God’s beauty. Loki had changed a lot; his hair was now longer and splayed across his shoulders, bits were falling out of place and sat messily along his face, which suited him. The once snow white God was now a caramel tan and a thin scar separated his left eyebrow in the middle. Loki wore a cotton turtleneck sweater in royal blue, black faded jeans and dress shoes. If Thor had seen him in the streets he would have to look twice to see it was his brother.  
“John… Child” Thor had never meant for John to feel that way, and he never knew either. “Come to Papa.” John however didn't move, clinging to his would-be mother.  
John profusely refused to remove himself, so, heaving a heavy sigh, Loki stood and cringed painfully as his hand opened over John’s head, his hand emitting a tiny amount of yellow energy from the very center of his palm, it pushed John back gently to where Thor was standing. Thor moved onto one knee when John was in reach and wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling him and hiding his face, not needing Loki to see the boys tears. When Thor firmly had him in grasp Loki released his power and they watched as his fingers scorched black from the stress of the magic.  
“You are home brother.” Thor said softly . Loki shook his head, uncomfortable with the term ‘home’ and with Thor in general.  
“NOO! No! Not leave!” John wailed suddenly struggling pointlessly to escape Thor's grasp “I want.. be with MOMMY!!!”  
Seeing the situation depleteing, Steve turned to Loki changing the subject. “It’s good to see you Loki.. Won’t you stay for dinner? Jarvis is making a pasta specialty from Italy.” Loki’s eyes pivot to a very tall man that just entered the room from the kitchen. He’s wearing a suit and an apron, his skin and hair are as white as snow and his eyes a soft blue.  
“I—” Loki didn’t like the situation, his eyes forced back to Steve from the strange man, if he stayed he knew he would be questioned— and he hated the thought, but the scent of the pasta in question had wafted in with Jarvis and Loki felt his stomach turn with hunger; he hadn’t eaten all day. “It will just make it complicated if I stay.”  
Simultaneously John and Thors heads tilted sideways loosing their previous expression to be replaced by confusion. Loki’s voice now at a regular decibel held a significant change, it had lost it’s poetry and to Thor it sounded like someone exotic was trying to speak the way his brother would. Everything about Loki had changed and even as he stood quite solidly in front of them, it was hard to recognize the trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT EDIT EDIT: Wow. Okay, If you see any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, let me know, I usually write in a flurry when I am exhausted, and reading through these chapters when I'm awake makes me want to stop writing altogether, so if you see something wrong let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Please note* For the first bit, the writing sucks, but as you get further in the chapters it gets better.


	2. Scotch

"You've changed" Steve said softly smiling at the dark beauty. Loki clasped his hands in front of his waist, always a little awkward around Steve.  
“It is… easier.. to blend in when you sound like everyone else.” The accent is like nothing Thor had ever heard and was foreign to him, but Steve and Tony being human were able to hear the distinct romance of someone who might speak Portuguese or Spanish as a first language.  
“Papa, Mama looks so pretty and cool!” John was flailing about his fathers arms. Loki shifted uncomfortably and looked at John. John was the only reason in the room Loki had to stay, his eyes lingered and his heart hurt a little as he finally broke.  
“I will… stay for supper… but only that..” the smell was, by then pouring in and Loki was starved. At this Thor let go of the writhing child who came at him again with incredible speed, Loki was about to brace for a tackle but didn't have too because suddenly the air in the room had picked up it’s flow and the boy was standing on a whirlwind that formed under his feet and held him at eye level.  
“John! Calm that wind, you’re gonna break something!” Steve had practically just caught a vase before it toppled over.  
“Sorry Uncle R” the boy said sweetly dropping from the air that was holding him up.

“Well.” Tony said straitening out from his position leaning on the counter “It’s always nice to have company” he sauntered up beside Steve putting his hand in the back pocket of the tall soldier’s jeans. Of all the people Loki was forced to talk too, Tony was one of the difficult ones aside from Barton. Loki pursed his lips a little not really knowing what to say.  
“Would you like a drink then, Loki?” Steve asked looking at the God.  
At this, Loki couldn't help himself, “Eheheheh” he smiled slightly the lines around his eyes crinkled attractively “4 years later… and now I might be getting that drink?” a smile was not at all what any of them were expecting.  
“Well, I am always good on my word for a drink” Tony said looking up at his spouse for a moment before firmly squeezing his ass and zipping off to the bar to pour drinks.  
“CAN I HAVE A DRINK TO?!” John half shouted, he was attempting to scale Thor’s back, as if he were a mountain.  
“Aaaanything you want Tiger.” Tony called back from the bar. John smiled happily, dropping off Thor’s back to go help his Uncle. Tony was quick back to hand Thor and Steve each a large mug of beer, and Loki a scotch that matched Tony’s, all the while John precariously carrying a cup with a pulpy orange juice in it. Then they moved to sit. Tony and Steve, of course, sat at the love seat leaving the couch and the chair. The chair, sadly was claimed by the strange apparition that was Jarvis. Apparently it waiting for whatever to cook. So Loki took an unwilling seat at the far end of the couch, as far as Thor as he could possibly get and took a small gulp of the heavy scotch from his glass.  
“What’s our ETA, Jarvis?” Tony asked looking at the living statue at the end of the room.  
Jarvis looked at Tony “Sir, 10 minutes.” Tony hummed a little at that and looked at Steve who took this opportunity to get John out of the way for a few moments.  
“John, go wash up for supper” he told the boy who was happily gawking at his ‘mother.’  
“Alright!” he took off in little spurts of air leaving a mess in his wake. Steve was about to call him back to clean up the mess but Tony touched his hand, it was not the time.  
“Right. So.” Tony said getting down to business “How are you fairing on your own, antlers?”  
“and where is your home?” Steve added, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.  
Loki knew it was coming, he shifted a little, his discomfort visible, he already had been sitting on the edge of his seat like he might flee at any moment “That… Is not something I really wish to discuss” Loki pushed his hair back tucking it behind his ear, his little scar visible again. “I live comfortably enough..” Steve nodded taking in the God.  
Thor, who had been unnaturally quiet finally asked “What about the cut on your brow… How did you get that..?”  
“Oh.” Loki sat up a bit more, he looked at Steve as if Steve had asked the question, he didn't want to even look at his brother. “I… I suppose I got it in a scrap” his hand moved subconsciously touching the mark.  
“What kind of scrap?” Steve said quickly seeing that Thor had a bit of rage building from the thought. Loki sighed a little not liking being grilled.  
“It was a bar fight… I had a little more then this human body is used too.. and well, I thought I was still a God..”  
“And what of your magic?” Steve pressed on “You hand is…”  
“Scorched… nothing too serious..” Loki flexed his fingers and returned them into the ball of his fist “I can’t do much but when I do… It has some backlash”  
Steve nodded concerned, a weak smile on his face barely concealing it. “We… We were worried Loki.” he finally says “You left behind your cellphone and we couldn't contact you we thought—”  
“I left it here on purpose.” Loki said with his brow knit in slight frustration.”You should not have worried— It’s not as if I am a child..”  
“Well—” Tony interjected after a long drink of scotch “If it’s any consolation, I didn't worry” he smiled a little smug, only to have Steve elbow him in the rib cage. A blow he had not been prepared for. The silence grew but it wasn’t uncomfortable, everyone in their own thoughts. In the silence Loki tipped his head sideways slightly looking at his ‘brother’ for the first time for real, taking in his casual garb and much longer hair that was half tied at the back of his head. Thor must’ve felt his brother’s gaze because he turned looking at his brother, only to have Loki look back into the now watery scotch.


	3. Something

Very suddenly the A.I at the end of the room stood from his seat “Dinner is ready” he said and B-lined to the kitchen, John who had been watching his mummy from a distance lunged after Jarvis at a full sprint. The four stood and went into the kitchen that doubled as a dining area and found their seats around the floating marble island that served as their table. The table is small and fairly cramped with the extra body, John stole the spot Loki had hoped for beside the Captain and was silently forced to sit next to Thor. The silence through dinner was only made easy by John’s constant talking, telling his mummy about the things Jarvis was teaching him as he was being tutored and the shows that played on the telly. All the way through, Loki kept a keen eye on John, conscious of the gentle brushes between his and Thor’s arms, but he wouldn't acknowledge it. The awkward atmosphere did not stop anyone, though from eating their fair share of supper. 

As their plates were cleared by Jarvis and John, Loki excused himself, having felt the slow build of up of a tensing pain around his midsection, he knew he would need a washroom. As Loki walked away, Thor looked back at him and saw that his brother was slouching. Loki never slouched. The God also had his arm placed over his ribcage. This did not bode well and concerned for his brother, Thor paced slowly after to the bathroom. Thor knocked softly, remembering a time where he might’ve stepped the door down. “Brother…?” Loki looked up from his position at the sink, he was gripping it’s white edge, he stared into his reflection, into his own blue-green eyes. “Can I come in?”   
Loki closed his eyes and turned them down to look into the sink “Come.” As Thor entered he kept his face down, he didn't want to risk catching Thor’s gaze in the mirror.  
“Are you unwell?” the large man’s voice was gentle but still deep and strong, filled with concern he rest his hand hesitantly on the back of the other rubbing gentle circles “Did the food not agree with you?”  
Loki stayed very quiet, he was almost at the peak of pain, the throbbing had spread from his ribcage to his hips and shoulders, his whole body tensed until he could barely handle himself, he threw himself to the toilet and lurched, heaving up his dinner before being forced into a fit of coughing, spitting blood into the toilet Immediately Thor was at his side, holding his hair with his eyes closed. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Loki shut the toilet, flushed away his dinner and wiped his bloodied lips.  
For a moment, the two sat on their knees in silence, Loki humiliated and Thor shaken by the illness his brother had shown. It was Thor who broke the silence, he knew it was not the food. “What illness are you burdened with brother? Blood does not come from overeating.”Loki pulled himself up and sat on the toilet lid, Thor had already pulled himself to sit on the stone ledge of the bath. Loki was staring at the floor when Thor again broke the silence, placing his hand on his brother’s back, rubbing, he said “You can tell me.”  
Loki rose to his feet on wobbling knees and turned to face the bathroom door. “It’s nothing, you shouldn't worry, truly.”   
“But you know I will” Thor was on his feet his hands on Loki’s shoulders, holding him from leaving. Loki sighed after a moment, knowing that at least a half answer might let him go, he said,  
“It’s nothing that wasn’t meant to happen.” his knees wobbled and he clutched the counter for support. Thor grabbed onto his shoulders keeping him upright.   
“Loki… are.. are you pregnant?”  
“What?!” Loki pushed Thor off him in disgust “No, I’m NOT pregnant” he snarled. “Pregnant would be peachy in comparison” Loki had a very angry scowl. “Do I look pregnant to you!?”  
“N-no!.. I just… I don’t know what to expect, Brother.”  
“Not. That” Loki spat and turned the tap of the sink on, he cupped water and splashed his face, trying to recuperate a little more from the pain.   
“Can we take you to Banner? he’s a Doctor..”  
“He’s not THAT kind of Doctor, you buffoon.” Loki glared “Believe me, it’s nothing your BEAST could help me with.” Thor having been holding his temper inside all evening finally let a little out, his beloved brother had always been an exceptional catalyst to make his blood boil over.   
“I’ve grown weary of this game! What is the matter with you?!” Thor had grabbed hold of his brother by both shoulders “Tell me! Now!”  
Loki glared at his brother “You will regret it if I tell you!”  
Thor pushed the other up the bathroom door so his feet hung off the ground. No longer in the mood to argue.  
Loki opened his hands, a truce. “Alright… fine, you want to know?” his voice was deadly calm. Thor slowly set the other down, not removing his grip though and when Loki felt firmly safe on the ground he looked into his brother’s blue eyes and said.”I'm dying.”


	4. Unrest

Thor’s face was an ocean of emotion, his eyes widened, his brow furrowed in fear and his mouth gaped open, when he finally was able to swallow the pain he said “by the Gods, Loki.. Wh.. why? How?”  
Loki closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, he would have to give Thor the details at this point “When father sealed in my powers, he sealed them too tight.. I’m being slowly snuffed out.”  
Thor processed it and looked down “We must find away to release your powers.. But.. but father is in a cold sleep… and he will not wake easily” Thor stood back from Loki and let him straiten up. “But I am King while he rests.. I might be strong enough to undo your bonds”  
Loki wrinkled his nose “Don’t be a fool, You’ll kill both of us. Your magic is restricted to Mjolnir. It doesn't come from within you.”  
“Well..” Thor’s frown was getting deeper “What about John? He has magic, it’s weak but better then nothing..”  
“No, Thor.. I’m not going to allow a child to risk his life..” Loki tried to move so that he could open the door and leave the bathroom, but Thor held him in place.  
“You do not trust our son?”  
“No Thor.. I do not” Loki’s eyes became slits, glaring “I do not know that child but I know he does not have the power to help me.. if he fails, he dies.. The All Father is the only one who can save me.” Thor’s face was all kinds of pain.  
“We must wake him..” his voice cracked, he was upset “You have earned your freedom”  
“I have earned nothing” Loki felt a twinge of pain as he admitted this, he knew his punishment thus far had been easy— and for all that he had done. It was nothing.  
“I cannot just watch your light be extinguished, Loki. You are my brother!” Thor’s lip quivered a little, his nerves at the very limit.  
“There is no easy way, brother.. Father will have to wake on his own time.. Until then, I will survive..” with that Thor pulled his brother against him, holding him and cradling him. Loki said nothing to his brother’s show of emotion, normally he would struggle away but today, his wits at an end he closed his eyes and let it happen.  
“We… should tell the Man of Iron.. perhaps he can help us..” Thor said as he pulled away from his brother, his emotions under control again  
“This is my problem, not his, Thor.. do not tell them” Loki turned and lead Thor out of the restroom and back to the festivities where Tony was well into another glass of scotch, his legs over the Captain’s lap, max relaxed. Steve had a book propped up on Tony’s legs, but he looked up from it when the two rejoined them.  
“Are you alright Loki? You’re looking a little flushed.”  
“I’m quite alright, I just haven’t had that much to eat in a while” Loki stood still even after Thor was seated.  
“Oh,well.. would you like to take some back with you, we have plenty so.. we could pack some up for you?” Steve asked a small smile on his face.  
“No, thank you, that’s quite alright.. I have a long journey ahead.. so I should get going..”  
John who had been down the hall, must’ve been listening because he came barreling into the living room where he latched onto Loki’s leg. “Please don’t go!”  
“Now, John.. Let go of him.” Thor sat forward at John’s misbehavior.  
“B-but.. I don’t want mama to go.. I—” He hiccuped and interrupted his sentence “want to know mama”  
“It’s alright” Loki said and pet John’s hair “I’ll come and visit you” John’s wide eyes looked up teary at Loki.  
“Y-you pr-promise?” John asked, Loki looked down at the child.  
“I promise” he lied. He wouldn't come back if he didn't need to. With a little prodding John let go of his leg and everyone was standing at the elevator.  
“Wh-when will you come back, M-mama?” John asked, his voice trembling.  
“As soon as I can” Loki said, another lie. Thor looked from the upset child to Loki and sighed. Steve moved to Loki and hugged him gently. “Come back anytime, Loki, you are welcome here..” Loki felt a slight jolt, shocked to be in the Captains arms for a moment before he pushed away.  
“That is kind. but..” he didn’t want to say the rest— they all knew he was lying about coming back, but he couldn't say it with John there.. so he held his tongue, stepped into the elevator an pressed G. Thor and Loki’s eyes caught one last time before the door shut and Thor could see how limited Loki’s time was in that moment. He was dying, and he was dying soon.


	5. Missed

Steve was the first to move when Loki left, he mentioned how it was nice to see Loki again and went to find John who had sprinted away because he didn't want to see the doors close on his mama. Tony kicked the air nonchalantly and then cleared his throat, he rolled up his sleeves and rolled onto the balls of his feet “Remember how you missed your chance to go after him last time?” Tony asked looking at Thor. Thor perked up a bit.  
“You’re right” Thor said, he opened his hand and Mjolnir flew into his hand, he took to the balcony and dropped off the ledge, swinging it only to slow his fall at the end. So when Loki stepped out onto the pavement, there was Thor, waiting for him. Loki looked back at the elevator and then to Thor irritable already.  
“That was fast..”  
“Brother you must stay.” Thor said trying to block him in the door way, but Loki was too agile and he ducked under Thor’s arm and started down the pavement in a brisk walk. Thor spun and stepped after him, he reached to grab Loki’s wrist to stop him, but he stopped himself, he was not the brash, foolish man he once was, he insistently followed after Loki down the block. “Please, see reason, if you stayed with us, we could find a solution for this, Loki.”  
“No, Thank You, brother.. I have things to get back to.”   
“Like what?” Thor said, his voice demanded him now “What do you do.. Where have you been?” Loki sighed irritable, they turned down another street when Loki lead Thor into a quiet cafe. “Find a table and sit.” Loki said to Thor, who did what he was told.   
Loki joined him there with a coffee in a paper cup for Thor and a tea for himself. “Drink and don’t break anything” Loki opened a newspaper and read in silence as Thor wondered how he paid for the beverage.   
“Why do you want to know what I do?” Loki asked after a decent amount of silence. Thor was fidgeting in the small seat, he felt awkward, too quiet in the cafe for his usual personality and to muscular to look like he would even go to one.   
“Call it what you will” Thor said his voice lowered to try and keep the quiet environment “Curiosity.. concern.. I just found out that my brother is ill and may die.. I think I should wonder how well your life here on Midgard is..”   
Loki sighed at this.. for once a tolerable response, he felt obligated to share a little “I live decently.. I have a job, a small home and..” Loki stopped mid sentence, keeping his eyes trained on the paper even if he wasn't reading it anymore, he wondered how much he should allow Thor. Thor asked what Loki had avoided.  
“A lover?.. A Family?” The God was running his thumbs on the paper cup, his eyes downcast on the table.   
Finally Loki looked up at Thor when he asked this. “No.. I've not been gone that long… I do live with someone though”   
“So..” Thor perked up looking at his brother again “a roommate? What are they like? Do they know of your powers?” Thor shifted leaning forward, curious.  
Loki regarded Thor with a glare for a few moments before looking back to his newspaper “You could say we are roommates..”  
“And your powers?” Thor asked   
Loki sipped on his tea now that it was cool. “You know I don’t have powers anymore.. and you’ve seen what happens when I try to use them.”  
“Right..” Thor felt embarrassed at his own question and the two fell silent again, only the faint songs on the radio wafting through the cafe making it slightly less awkward.   
The silence and the curiosity burning Thor’s tongue gets too much and finally he asked “Are you just friends?” Loki sighed, impatient Thor, as usual.   
“We help each other, but it doesn’t go beyond that— if that is what you so desperately want to know.” Thor’s face hardens a little, he doesn't know what to think about that.   
“You haven’t found a mate then?” Loki asked sounding a little skeptical, as if to say, the great Thor was having difficulty finding someone willing “You know, Mother always wanted you to wed Sif.. And I am sure they wouldn't object if you took your little Jane Foster.. she is—” Loki was cut off when Thor banged his fist on the table, nearly breaking it.   
“No! There is no one else!” So easily angered, as usual.  
“Calm yourself..” Loki shook his head a little “I see you still haven’t mastered manners..”  
Thor’s face puffs up a little and he lets go of a breath he’s obviously been holding and sighs hard. “Forgive me, Brother. I just have not been able to move past you” a surprising confession from a God with so much pride “All of this time, my thoughts have been with you”   
Loki’s face becomes a scowl “You really are a fool..” Loki rises now, crossing the shop to drop his cup in the trash before leaving the shop.   
“Loki! Wait!” Thor leapt up knocking his chair back “I don’t want to lose you again, Brother!” Thor stomps after him “Whether it be a lover, a companion, a friend, my brother.. you are so dear to me, I would rather be lonely with you around then never see you again.” They walk up the street, the sky’s relentless clouds finally sighing above them, rain slowly slicing the streets and the boys' hair and clothes. “Where are we going..?” Thor asked and when Loki didn't respond he prodded further “Loki.”  
“We aren't going anywhere.. I am leaving and you are going to go home.” Thor persists following Loki, not so easily detoured, determined to find out where Loki plans to go.   
Finally they turn a corner and cross a street and Thor sees where they are, the train station. This is one that runs out of town.  
When they are standing in front of the whistling train Loki turns to Thor “This is where I leave you, brother” Loki looks to his brother, one pair of blue eyes meeting the other.   
“Please don’t do this. This could be the last time we see each other, we can figure this out together, Loki.”  
“No. This is exactly as I intend it to be.” Loki looks away, his form soaked from the now pouring rain. “This is not something that you or I can figure out.”  
“But you don’t have to be alone in this!” Thor sounds frantic. “You can be with me.. and Steve and Tony, they will take care of you too”  
“Thor.. I don’t want you or anyone to take care of me.” his expression is angry, but his voice is more.. defeated. “It doesn't matter Thor, who I am with, whatever you want to try.. I’m dying. I will die. Those are just the facts..” Loki leaned back against the support beam of the station shelter.   
“No!!” Thor moved to his brother “I love you, Loki, I.. I don’t want you to die.” Thor holds Loki now, forceful, Loki’s body pressed between Thor and the beam behind him, Loki exhales feeling his brother’s embrace— something he had not felt in a long while, he could feel all of his built up exhaustion suddenly make his knees weak, the stress built up pound in his head and the emotions he harbored welled into his chest painfully.   
“Loki, I—”  
“Don’t speak” Loki lifts his head from under Thor’s chin and brushes his lips against Thor’s against his better judgement. Thor’s eyes welled with tears that mixed with the rain and he cupped Loki’s cheek, leaning in to brush his lips back against Loki’s before taking his mouth fully. Loki felt like running, but the support behind him would prevent that, and he couldn't help but to moan when Thor’s tongue parted his lips.Thor’s fingers tread into Loki’s soaked hair, parting only to whisper Loki’s name in intimate teasing.  
The few people left in the station glanced in disgust and interest, but the two were lost to the world, tongues buried in each others mouths, Loki’s quivering hand against Thor’s chest, while Thor’s held his head and gripped the slim figure by the hip. Their bodies pressed to each other for a long time before Thor pulled away feeling that he might not be able to hold back if he kept it up, Loki gasped for air, dazed slightly, and looked at his watch then turned to the track. In their heat of the moment passion Loki had not heard the whistle and chug of the train as it had left.  
“I missed the train” Loki said in disbelief.   
“Hmm” Thor smiled a bit proud of himself for preventing his brother from leaving “I guess you will be staying with me tonight then.”  
“I MISSED my train” Loki was in disbelief, he hadn't been so lost in a moment like that in so long, it felt like he lost 20 minutes of his life. Loki turned to Thor with a now very grumpy look on his face, his brows pinched in frustration “Now I have to wait for the next one.” Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s temple. “Get off of me!” Loki was not a happy God, he turned and pushed past Thor, backtracking down the street towards Stark tower.   
“Why are you angry?” Thor asked catching up.   
“You don’t even understand how much it costs to buy a train ticket to where I need to go. That’s money I WORK for.”  
“We will ask the Man of Iron to buy you a new one”  
“NO. I will not ask him for money, are you daft?” It was less about asking for money and more because he didn't need Tony Stark to know where the train would take him.


	6. Wet

The two made a horrible mess of water and dirt on the ground floor of Stark tower, they were given a disgusted look by the receptionist which didn't lighten Loki’s mood at all and the ride in Tony’s personal lift was spent squeezing water out of clothes and hair in tense silence. It was a welcome sight when they reached the living quarters and Jarvis was waiting with towels, having seen them come in through security cameras in the lift. “Thankyou, Jarvis” Thor gave the intelligence a smile and took some towels for him and his sopping brother. Loki could only stare at the colourless man with distaste and a feeling of unease in his chest as Thor, not taking no for an answer, dried Loki from head to boot.   
When finally Thor was satisfied with his work, the two damp men trudged into the living area where Tony and Steve were sitting at the couch.   
“Back for another scotch, Antlers?” the mostly drunk Tony Stark smirked up at them.   
“You’re soaked!” Steve said trying to fawn off the drunken pervert that he called a husband to get to them. Thor looked at Loki again and tried to dry his hair more only to have Loki shove him away.  
“Enough.” He was irritated but when finally Steve was standing near, his irritation ebbed away. “Could.. I possibly borrow something to change into?” Loki asked nearly interrupted by the wailing of Tony, who claimed to be dying without the affection of the other.   
“Certainly” Steve said ignoring the man, who, when he realized he was ignored lay back on the couch whining. Steve lead the wet ex-God into the bedroom that he shared with Tony and went to the dresser digging through. “I think probably Tony’s shirts will fit you a little better.. I hope you don’t mind Metallica” The American dream boat pulled out the Master of Puppets tour shirt and a pair of black track pants and tread over to Loki, who took them looking a little forlorn.   
As Loki set about taking his boots off, Steve built up a little courage “So where did you end up going?”  
Loki wasn't planning on answering but being that he was borrowing clothes and a home for the night he did “Train Station.. I missed it.”  
“Is that the only reason you came back?” the whip cracked a little and Loki struggled to keep himself from snarling.  
“The only one I care to discuss, Rogers..” Loki set aside the hiking boots and pulled off his now heavy with water sweater and Steve got a good look at the tan body of the God, but it was not what he expected. Cross hatching his back were what looked like hundreds of scars— scars that told he had been whipped repeatedly and without mercy. “I didn’t want this, you know.. I do not revel in his affection.. his puppy dog crush got old when I was a teenager.. I would prefer if he was off Merry making with Lady Sif or Jane Foster..”  
Steve refrained from asking about his scars for now. “You know when he left he returned the very next day in the most saddened state I have ever seen a man.. it was like his heart was torn from him..”  
“And?” Loki said looking at Steve now “That’s kindof what I was hoping would happen..” Loki had thought he might be able to move on after that.. but obviously he hadn’t.  
“He’s been crashing here ever since is all..”  
“If you want him to leave tell him, he’s a big boy.. “  
“No… that’s not what I meant—”  
“Then what did you mean, Rogers?” Loki’s tongue was like acid.   
Steve shook his head “Here” he took the wet top from Loki and put in in the basket.  
“He misses you.” Steve said after a minute   
“We’re brothers.. what do you expect.. Until a few years ago I hadn't left his side since we were boys.” Loki unbuttoned his pants now and slipped them off, he was without shame of his body “And besides.. he seems fine to me”  
“He’s not.”  
“He doesn't deserve happiness anyways..” Loki was saying that just to make himself feel better now and he knew it.   
“Everyone deserves happiness Loki… you included..” Loki slipped off his socks and underwear and he was completely nude, Steve took the clothes again and Loki buried his face in a fresh towel.  
Steve leaned against the tall bed post now, he couldn't not ask. “How did you get those scars?” Loki kept his face in the towel for a moment before pulling it away and drying his arms.  
“On my back you mean..” Loki said glancing at the blond now, he nodded and Loki conceded, not really caring about this tidbit of information “It was apart of my punishment after I brought the Chitauri to earth…” Steve cocked his head a bit, he had seen Loki when he returned from Asgard.. but he hadn't any scars back then, sensing Steve’s confusion he continued “When my body was fueled by magic you wouldn't have ever seen the marks.. magic hides all unsightly things.” Steve had his arms crossed, one hand holding his cheek, it took him a moment to say anything to that.   
“Goodness.. That’s terrible..” Steve had to change the topic, it was getting a little darker then he wanted it to “Well.. since you are staying the night.. Would you like a room to yourself? I only ask because if I don’t John or Thor will claim you.”  
“I will sleep alone” Loki reassured Steve.


	7. Grumpy

The spare room that Steve showed him too was plain and lonely, white walls, blue sheets, an empty dresser. There was an attached bathroom, like all of the living quarters, but the only two that had showers were the main bathroom and the masterbath. Loki sighed and lay back on the bed, his mind felt sluggish and in the silence he could feel the slight pain of his magical binds squeezing at him. Loki hated being here, even if he could leave in the morning, it was just going to make things more difficult. Saying goodbye to John once was hard enough. By the time he is drifting into a wary unconsciousness he already has set his mental clock, he'll rise early and leave before anyone wakes up.   
Halfway through the night there is a tiny swish and the door opens quietly, Loki feels the bed bend beside him and a small figure wriggled it's way into Loki's arms. John, Loki thinks, he pulls the figure close exhausted. "Mummy" The little one cooed sounding just as tiers as Loki, Loki sighs and softly acknowledges John.  
"Sleep.." Loki felt comfortable cradling the tiny body and his uneasy sleep became heavy and sound. 

Loki woke warm and uncomfortable, all around stuffy. Exhausted still, he wrapped John in the blanket and stumbled his way out into the hall, he would need to shower before he left so that he might have his baring, so Loki tripped down the hall into the main bathroom shutting the door behind him. Loki relaxed under the hot water that poured over him, it wasn't waking him up at all, so he stood under it washing his hair and body for a long time. Meanwhile Thor was waking in his own room, a groggy beast, who smelt of sweat from his night-terrors, he got up as well, barely conscious, scratching his boxers as he blundered down the hall. When Thor walked into the bathroom it was full of steam and there was movement at the far end. Loki had slid the glass door open and pulled a towel into the shower, burying his face and tired eyes in it, not knowing Thor had just walked in. Loki's body was steaming from the heat of the shower, and Thor got a good look at his naked form-- from hip to knee Loki was white a paper, he had a horrible tanline and it made Thor chuckle a little, but it was horrid timing because Loki had looked up from the towel and seen him, his face was burning. "What are you doing in here!?" he hissed and tied the towel around his waist.   
"I just came for a shower.." Thor said not wanting a fight, his face also tinged pink.  
Loki glared Thor down for a good minute before he decided Thor was telling the truth "Go for a shower then" he sounded angry "Next time, KNOCK first.. Or try using your ears for once.. if it's even possible!"   
"You look amazing, Loki" Thor said seriously when Loki had got past him. Loki tensed when he heard that, he balled his fists staring at the ground for a moment before he continued into the kitchen, still wearing his wetness well in the soggy little towel.   
"Does that cretin live here?" Loki asked irritable when he saw Steve was also in the kitchen. Steve was by the stove flipping pancakes and watching John make batter for pancakes, having more of it on his face and on the counter then in the bowl. Jarvis trailed John's every move, wiping up batter in his wake.   
Steve turned hearing Loki "You mean.. Thor?" he asked "Like I said.. he's been here since you left."  
"Send him home." Loki said grumpily "And why does everyone get up so goddamned early here?"  
Steve smiled, his brows furrowed embarrassed "Did you want a cup of coffee?" he sensed that the ex-God might need something to wake him up.  
Loki's scowl stayed on his face, but his nose twitched and he asked "Is there tea?"  
"Certainly!" Steve responded with a more easy smile and put a kettle on to boil "What do you like?"  
"Earl Grey, please" Loki said watching a little less irritated, Steve's chipper everything getting to him. "Do you think I could get some clothes to change into?"  
"Oh, yeah, right. Jarv, could you take Loki to get his clothes?" Steve said still tending to breakfast.  
"Of course, Master Rogers" Tony had programmed Jarvis to always address Steve as 'Master Rogers' No matter what, and for some reason Tony would not let Steve change that. Jarvis set on the bridge of the sink the teatowel he was using to clean up after John and stepped out of the kitchen with a bow to Steve. "This way,Sir." Jarvis addressed Loki and turned walking into the hall. Loki followed th statuesque man down the hall and into a rather plain bedroom, he closed the door once Loki had moved inside ahead of him. Loki turned to look at the pale apparition and Jarvis' glowing blue eyes made contact with Loki's and Loki couldn't help but avert his gaze. "If Sir would please remove his towel?" Loki pulled his towel off after a moment delay, just from the nervousness that was building. The anxiety only grew from there, when quite suddenly Jarvis did something that made Loki gasp involuntarily. Jarvis bent onto his knee and trailed a finger from his ankle up over his knee to his hip, Loki's breath hitched and the man drew his finger across Loki's hips. His hand circled Loki's thigh then he stood his finger trailed from the top of his pubic hair up over his belly button, up to his colar, then across from shoulder to shoulder. Jarvis put a finger on Loki's wrist and moved it up over his shoulder and then he stepped back from Loki. Loki stood motionless, his mouth was open and dry, his body covered in goosebumps, the between of his legs burning with shocked excitement.   
"Measurements have been recorded, Sir" Jarvis concluded turning to the closet. "My visual analysis corresponded with the physical one, I've prepared these incase of my correct assumption." Loki was tingling from head to tow, blinking rapidly, measurements? Jarvis faced Loki again with a small folded stack of clothes. Loki didn't move,and when the stillness was longer than a minute, Jarvis set the clothes on the bed "I will leave you to change, sir." and he left. Loki sat on the bed the moment the door was closed and took a breath. After he had gathered himself and relaxed his excited bearings he pulled the clothes on, they fit perfectly, black slacks and a turtleneck much like his old one, though this one was a royal purple. Loki, looking great, made his way back to the kitchen, taking a seat at the island on a barstool. Steve had just poured his tea, and Loki was grateful to gulp back the drink, although now, he was completely awake, and he couldn't help but stare at the lifeless man who was wandering after John, cleaning, but he took no notice of Loki.   
"You look wonderful, Loki" Steve complimented.  
"Thanks.." Loki said his brain drifting back to the inevitability that he was leaving today. But that was not something Loki could say in front of John.  
"Mummy looks SO handsome!" John beamed then turned to Steve. "Uncle Steve? Can You and Mummy take me to the park today?"  
"Uh, Well.." Steve eyed Loki who was shaking his head with a glare while John was not looking "You-- You'll have to ask your Mom." he didn't want to disappoint the boy. But Loki clearly cannot go anywhere.  
"Can we Momma!?" John asked bouncing in his seat. Loki gave Steve a dark look, but Steve's brows furrowed as if to say 'please don't make me say no.' Loki sighed closing his eyes hard for a moment before looking at John. "No, John. Not today.."  
"Oh." John's expression damped considerably "Jar Jar.. will you play with me?" he asked climbing onto Jarvis. John obviously felt like he did something wrong.   
Loki looked away from the boy, his heart acheing for the boy. "Th.. The food smells great Steve.." he looked to John "Are pancakes your favourite, John?"  
"O-oh.." he seemed a bit less upset now that he was being acknowledged "Yea, I love em! Do you like them, Momma? What foods do you like?"  
Loki smiled softly at John "Of what I've been able to experience on Midgard, I enjoy the fruit. The cuisine here is much different then what is back on Asgard." Loki felt a jab of pain, thinking of home was so desperately painful, he would never be able to return home.   
John's interest in the conversation intermediately changed "What Asgard like, Mama? Papa tells me all the time, but I want to see it someday."   
Loki smiled lightly still "Come here, little one." Loki offered, offering John to sit on his lap.   
John beamed and jumped off Jarvis, scrambling to his mother, where he clung to him.  
"Do you want me to show you Asgard?" Loki asked like it would be a secret for only the two of them.   
"You can show me Asgard?!" John bounced on his lap. "Can Papa come too?!"   
Loki chuckled "Thor knows what Asgard is like, child.. Close your eyes." John did as he was told "Now, Don't move." Loki placed his hand gently on John's forehead and suddeny the black behind John's eyelids erupted into a new world, he was standing on a crystal bridge that was broken into space looking upon a palace that stretched into the star filled heavens. "This is what my home looked like." John leaned into Loki's touch mesmerized into silence. Loki sighed softly seeing his home again, they rise off the bridge and they are suddenly in a massive golden throne room, which is empty, but it is all a glossy gold with black runes carved into the floor and ever wall and surface. Loki takes John's hand in the dream and they walk the halls in silence, seeing no one, even the guards are in mourning, the All Father is in his dreamsleep and his Sons lost to them. They step into a very small room where a woman sits on a bench at a mirror, her golden hair unraveled and being tended to by a dark haired woman in armour. They are talking, but their voices are silenced in the vision.   
"This is my mother" Loki said after they stood for a long time watching the two "and Lady Sif.."   
"Gramma?" John asked softly, and Loki nodded. They became silent again and Loki and him stepped across the room into another, which was massive with only one thing in the room. Loki gasped weakly, holding in his tears. The massive bed in the center of the room held only the AllFather, his eyes closed, his body under a linen, a golden blanket of glowing magic circled his bed. Loki and John were just approaching the bed when their vision went back and Loki had moved himself quite suddenly putting John on his feet and fleeing. John was left blinking and confused.


	8. Blame

Loki came tearing into the bathroom just as Thor was half dressed, he immediately sunk to the floor in a ball his head against his knees his arms cradled between. “L-Loki?!” Thor was immediately startled and incredibly concerned. “Brother, what is wrong?” He knelt next to his quivering brother. Loki was breathing shakily, he moved his legs and gently rolled his right sleeve up, from the tips of his fingers up to his elbow he was scorched, blackened and in someplace it looked sticky with burnt blood. It looked intensely painful.  
“Gods, Loki.. This is much worse then before. We need to do something. Now. We must return home”  
“I will not go w- with you” he speech hitched, his voice was trembling. “even if I went, father slumbers, there would be little use, just humiliation.”  
“ARRG!!! Loki!” Thor roared standing now “Set aside your pride and your ego! We will speak to mother and I will have you fixed!” Loki immediately was as angry as Thor, both men not comprehending the other.  
“Fixed!?” Loki growled “As if I am broken, Brother? No. I am not going to be fixed as if I were your favourite toy!”  
“You know better, Loki!!” Thor roared  
“I’m not going back to Asard!”  
“And why not? What have you here? Not so long ago I recall your desperate need to destroy this place!” Loki snarled at him and they both glared at each other, Thor moved first turning back to the sink to stare at his reflection angrily.  
When Loki finally had his anger under control he said “Perhaps my heart has softened with this human body, brother, but Midgard is my home now.” Thor was silent for a long moment.  
“I like it here too..” Thor said with a huff “With Stark and the Captain, and John. There is family here to.”  
“Then you will understand why I won’t go with you.”  
“I don’t want you to die, Loki. We have to go home, you know it will break John’s heart if you..” Thor choked on the words. “.. and what of your roommate.. will they not mourn you?”  
“John never has to know.. and Selena already knows of my sickness” Thor huffs at Loki at this new information.  
“A woman.. I see..”  
“There is little we can do now, Brother.. there is no one who can release my bonds. Only father— he made sure it would have to be him.”  
“What kind of woman is she?” Thor completely missed Loki’s driving point. Loki knew there was no use ignoring his question now.  
“She is someone I work with.. She found out I was without a shelter and took me in.”  
“Works with you? Where do you work? What do you do? Why can you not do that and live here”  
“Too much at once you idiot!” Loki hissed “And it’s none of your business!”  
The two were silent for a long moment before Loki rolled his sleeve back down painfully and stood. “I have to leave”  
Thor looked at Loki again, worry in the creases on his face. “John will miss you.”  
“I know.” Loki tugged at the bottom of his shirt.  
“I will miss you.” Thor said weakly.  
Loki swallowed an invisible ball in his throat and sighed. “Make sure he doesn’t follow me” Loki could feel a ball of pain in his chest and found himself blinking back tears.  
“What makes you think I won’t follow you..”  
Loki knit his brows tighter “I won’t forgive you if you do.” Thor heaved a sigh.  
“John will not forgive you if you leave and never return” Loki turned away from Thor at that, cringing to keep his tears and emotions locked away— but the box was on the threshold.  
“Please..” Thor pleaded now moving behind Loki and wrapping his arms around the slender man’s waist. “Stay for John, if not for me..” Loki couldn’t stop the tears now and he turned shoving Thor as hard as he could, which was in fact not very hard at all to Thor’s surprise. Loki had his fists balled up and tears were on his cheeks  
“Don’t you think I want to be with John!?” Loki was angry by now. “I can’t stay while you are here! I do not know how to be around you!” The look on Thor’s face was destroyed, he looked mortified.  
“I.. I am the problem?”  
“Yes, you insufferable oaf! It’s always been you! Ever since we were boys!” Loki’s angry tears were wetting his face. Thor’s eyes widened a bit, his mouth open and dry for a moment before he finally managed.  
“Then.. tell me how you feel… I want you to feel loved, Loki, that is all..”  
“I’ve never been loved! You were always the favourite, You never do wrong” his voice was cracking, he was breaking. “You were always King! There was never any chance for me, not a chance in any way!” Loki leaned against the door, his body wracked with the shakes, but he continued, this time though he sounded horribly defeated “I will always be the monster. There is nothing else. We were not meant to be brothers.. not meant to love each other.. and” Loki’s voice picked up in anger now “Father was a fool, he should have left me in Jotunheim to die when I was a baby!”  
Thor stood in shock watching the dark haired man he thought he knew. “I.. If I fail you, then I fail as a brother.. and as a King.. If I cannot satisfy you.. If I cannot make you happy..”  
“No, Thor” Loki growled “You are. Exactly. What father wanted for his Kingdom.. I will always be the blemish..”  
“NO!” Thor roared now “You were a wonderful son to him. You were always cleverer and knew how to handle yourself and everything around you! I will give you my throne if I have to to prove it to you!”  
“Are you blind?!” Loki swiped the air with his good arm in frustration “Father would not allow it.. he’s trying as we speak to assure nothing like that ever happens!”  
Thor stared at Loki “What do you mean..” Loki squared his shoulders now, seeing what a fool his brother was.  
“Why do you think I am dying, Thor..” Thor shook his head, he did not understand, Loki continued. “The All Father knows magic like no other— he would have realized how he had bound my magic.. He did it on PURPOSE Thor, he wants me out of the picture. I have made a mockery of him, I've exposed him, repaid his ‘kindness’ with pocket lint and disappointment. He is suffocating me slowly.”  
Thor took a deep breath processing it “Loki.. you know—”  
Loki cut him off “What? That father ‘loves’ me? You cannot tell me that the most powerful being in the nine realms would overlook something so important about his own son.” Loki glared “You do not understand magic, Thor. When you draw magic you use a beacon.. Mjolnir wields the magic for you.. When a real, experienced magic user does something it is done precisely, on purpose to achieve something. That is the purpose of it.”


	9. Fenrir

Thor was about to argue against the notion of their father being out to get rid of Loki but there was a sudden scream down the hall and then they heard John’s and another pair of footsteps tearing down the hall “IM NOT GOING!!” it was John, he was screaming past the bathroom. Loki had never had a jump scare in his entire life, but he was all of a sudden clutching onto Thor, the scream had scared him.   
“By Odin’s beard..” Thor had an arm around Loki now and he opened the bathroom door just as Steve came running up the hall. “What is this ruckus?”  
“God Dammit Boy!” They could hear Fury’s frustrated bark down the hall. “Get back here!”   
“It’s John! Fury is trying to take him! Train him to be a hero! But he’s just a baby!” Steve had a desperate look on his face, Fury was his commanding officer, he couldn’t do anything about it, but Loki was already tearing down the hall, ice left in his wake. By the time he his the living room his skin had seeped blue, his eyes red, thick arched, black horns curved out from his hairline.  
“Don’t take another step” Loki stepped forward with heavy force and there was a red spark off his shoulder, his other arm blackened, a dark and massive wolf with red eyes and horns leapt from midair, conjured, and stood between Fury and John, locking Fury between the beast and Loki, who without trying was freezing the entire room, ice formed across the floors and up the walls. “Leave this place.. Do not try to take what is mine!” Loki snarled. Neither Steve nor Thor had ever seen Loki in this sort of bestial battle before. The glass was icing over on the windows, when Fury put his hands up in defeat, he turned and left, knowing this time he was outgunned. Steve was suspicious because Fury never gave up that easily.   
“I’ll take my leave.” Fury straitened his jacket now “But I will be back… that boy has no sense of control, his powers are dangerous without any discipline.” Fury dropped his arms, spun on his heel and strut out of the tower onto the balcony, where no doubt a transport was waiting. Even in a tense situation the man was a picture of calm. John was stunned and in shock, but still started crying when Loki’s knees gave out and he curled into a ball, fainting, too much magic. The massive wolf, no longer snarling, slipped John over it’s neck and trotted past Steve and Tony, the sobbing boy needed a long nap.

Loki woke in the darkness of his spare room, only light from the bathroom door, which was cracked open. Loki felt nauseated, his head spinning, he slowly stood and stumbling at first made his way out to the living room again. It was dark already, he could see through the tall windows of Stark Tower, which were still slightly frozen at the bottom.. he had missed yet another chance to get on the train.. At least this was a fairly good reason.  
“Oh my God, Loki!” Steve exclaimed, Loki looked down into the lowered living room, where all the couches sat. Steve, Thor and Tony were all sitting down there looking like they were having a pretty heavy conversation. “What’s happened to you?”  
Loki didn’t understand until he looked down at himself, his arms were both, of course, of flesh that was healing from a burn, one fresh and still a bit sticky, the other more healed, it was his stomach that gave it away for him, his skin, which he had gotten to a gorgeous shade of tan after many days working outside was paper white again, but it was mottled, blue blotches and raised scars from his Jotun half were still there, Loki glanced at the window to look at himself, his face was almost all blue except for a small portion of the left cheekbone and his eye which was blue instead of red, on one side of his head he had an antler still, he slowly made his way to sit with them now.  
“You’ve used too much of your magic..” Thor said weakly.. “But what about your skin? Why does it stay blue?”  
Loki sat down and took a deep breath, his tongue found words slowly “The magic was still draining and I was still changing back… so when I fainted the magic was sort of.. splinched.” Loki slowly paced into the living room taking a seat on the same couch as Thor.   
“We should get you to father, Loki.”  
“No, Thor.” Loki was getting fed up with Thor’s insistence.  
“But, the scorching—”  
“Would happen if I wasn't bound..” Loki finished and the large chocolate wolf from earlier lumbered out into the living space slowly coming up to Loki at the couch. “Ah, Fenrir” Loki pet the beast’s great head. “This is Thor, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark” The wolf looked from each person as Loki said their names, his big dark eyes making contact with theirs.   
“An intelligent beast.” Thor marveled “Loki, he can stay with John while we are in Asgard”  
“Thor—” Loki began but was cut off  
“No buts. I will break down his chamber door and wake him myself.” Loki shook his head and sighed heavily.  
“The All Sleep doesn't work like that, Thor. He wakes for no one. Only when he is fully rested will he wake.” Loki stroked Fenrir’s fur “And besides, Fenrir is no guard beast, he is far too important to be a guard beast.” Fenrir stretched his neck letting Loki rub along his throat.  
“And why not? He has already guarded John”  
“I am amazed John was not afraid of him” Steve piped in   
“Yes, brother.. is this beast your familiar? a battle mount?”  
Loki’s expression became a scowl “Fenrir is my son.”


	10. Ache

"S-SON!?" None were as shocked by this as Thor was, he looked from the beast, Fenrir to Loki trying to wrap his head around it, questions buzzed in his head, who did he mate with? when did this happen? Why had Loki kept his children a secret? Loki could sense the distress, and feeling talkative decided to shed light on the situation.  
“As a teenager I met a Giantess names Angrboda.. we had a fairly long term relationship, Fenrir is just one of three of the children I had with her.. but she died some years ago..” Loki had lived a hidden life under the nose of Thor, Father and everyone— he had lived a lifetime ahead of Thor it felt, no wonder Loki was so bitter. “You can probably understand why I didn’t speak of my children— Father would not have them..”  
Thor nodded lightly and knelt to the wolfchild.  
“Then he cannot speak” Loki shook his head no.  
“May I stroke him?” Thor looked to Loki.  
“I am not his Master, Thor.. I am his parent, he will tell you if he does not want something” The large black head of Fenrir nudged Thor’s hand and allowed him to pet him. Thor threaded his fingers through the incredibly soft fur of the wolf.  
“Greetings, Fenrir. I am Thor, I am the brother of your father.” he smiled a bit “Your uncle.. thankyou for helping with John..” Fenrir grunted lightly, then slobbered Thor with his wide tongue causing Thor to erupt into laughter. Fenrir, very happy to be with people, moved to Steve, Steve seemed very excited to be able to pet Fenrir being a dog person. As Fenrir climbed happily onto the couch to kiss Steve, Loki watched, his heart ached and he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.  
“Brother?” Thor had seen this. “Are you well?”  
“N-no” Loki’s body visibly shuttered, Thor moved to his side, a comforting arm around him.  
“What is ailing you, Brother? What can I do?” Loki laughed weakly, painfully.  
“I’m dying Thor, there is nothing you can do..” From the couch Fenrir whined slightly when Loki said that— knowing already.  
They did not expect the screeching wail “MOM IS DYING!?!” John was standing at the mouth of the hall, bottom lip fat and trembling, the tears pooling up in his eyes.  
Loki dropped his head into his hands as the boy started wailing, he never wanted John to know.  
“J-John.. Son.” Thor stood now  
“WHY MOM DYING!! MOM!! A-are you s-sick” he stuttered through his tears. “G-go s-see U-uncle Br-bruce..H-he fi-fixes e-everything!”  
“John.. It isn’t quite that simple, son.” Thor knelt beside John now. “It’s a magical thing— something that Uncle Bruce cannot fix.” Loki sat anchored to his chair, face still buried in his hands when John tore from his father’s grasp to Loki’s side, his hands pressed into Loki’s knees. “D-d-dad s-said I’, sp-pecial.. m-maybe I c-can f-fix you, mom”  
“John..” Thor followed the boy back “You are not capable of such things- it is a spell cast by your Grandfather— only he can break it..”  
“Then call him!” John stomped his foot “G-get the meanie, poopie head to take s-spell away!!” he was clenching his fists, the air in the room was picking up with his rage when Loki took hold of John’s shoulder.  
“Do not speak in this manner— you are not a peasant, John.” Loki gently pulled John to his chest “Mummy will be fine..”  
“I-i ssorr m-mummy” John could barely speak right “I-i juss.. not want to lose mommy, yyou been gone s-so l-long already— b-but n—not forever.”  
Loki looked at John and sighed softly, the regrets for leaving John with Thor long ago building up again. “If mummy goes. You have to be strong. Remember the happiness with me and the time we’ve spent together and do as your told.” John nodded but was unable to contain himself, he buried his face into his mother’s chest and bawled loudly. Thor looked on sadly as Loki cradled the child. But John’s tears did not cease, his pain became deeper and his cries louder— Loki gasped as quite suddenly the room ripples and the world spun, Loki’s defense mechanism turning his skin blue. For a moment the room froze, Loki could only see John and the power emitting from him into Loki— the energy pumped through Loki and tore at him. Then the world went black.


	11. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is a incredibly short chapter

"Father you are a generous man, help him. He can't stop his magic." Thor pleaded with his father, but Odin shook his head with a sigh  
"If he would calm down."  
"Calm down.. he needs a distraction." Thor turned back to his brother, stepped across the ice, even as it tried to freeze his feet to the ground, he knelt down to where Loki lay partially encased in ice, and he planted his lips over Loki's, it was an upside down sort of kiss, the way the ice had pushed him up made everything about it awkward, and at first Loki tried to free himself, but the ice held him firmly in place. It didn't take to long for the ice to slow to a halt, Thor pulled back and knowing that the magic had been contained he pounded down on the ice with Mjolnir, breaking Loki free of his prison.  
"Father" Thor stood now that Loki was safe. "Since we are here... even under these circumstances, I would like you to meet my adopted son, this is John. And this is Fenrir-- Loki's son." Odin did not look at the children.  
"These are not our kind Thor, their lives are fleeting and meaningless, you will keep these human toys of yours back on Midgard."  
"Father, how cou--"  
"Do you understand?" Odin glared down at his son.  
Thor was about to mouth Odin's ignorance when Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder  
"We understand" he said his eyes piercing the all father with anger, but Odin did not let Loki taunt him. "Then go."

Heimdall transported Thor, Loki, John, Fenrir and Steve back to the place they were taken from, When they arrived, Loki had to step back, the peice of Stark tower that had been ripped out had left a hole in the tower, and he was right on the edge when they arrived.  
"Steve!" Tony dropped his phone and came to his husband, throwing his arms around the blond "Tony." Steve smiled softly and pet the brunet's head gently "Sorry... did we frighten you?"  
"Where did you go!?" Tony smelt like he had drank quite a bit in their absence and was a bit mad.  
"Uhm, Asgard I assume." he looked to Thor who was helping Loki up, he had collapsed in the moment that Steve and Tony had their embrace.  
"Aye, Asgard." he said  
"but how did we get there, that wasn't the bi-frost thing that took up the first time.."  
"It was John." Loki said, his head spinning, but he still could speak, magic was re-canvasing his body, it would be a process. "John was really crying, remember?" he pointed out looking to the sleeping boy who was being carried away on the back of Fenrir, who was as tall as any of them. "I think he... he must've teleported us somehow... it is lucky that he was able to do it without killing any of us."  
"The boy is a wonder" Thor said looking on towards the little child who disappeared down the hall. Just then Loki cringed and his legs gave out, a feeling of dread filled him as suddenly his body became intensely hot. "Brother?" Thor helped him to stand, but he was standing very shakily.  
"Take me to lay down" Loki said weakly, he looked in pain. Thor nodded, excused himself and carried Loki to his bedroom, he lay Loki down and pet his hair. Loki's face was scrunched up, his brows knit and his body quivering.  
"Thor?" he said weakly.  
Thor looked at him, his face a sea of concern "Loki?"  
Loki shivered suddenly, his skin slowly inked blue, his eyes blotted red, horns slipped into existence, and Loki writhed.  
"Loki! Loki! What is happening?"  
"Thor.." he finally said " I need you."  
"What do you need, Loki?" Thor asked, his brows still knit "Please tell me"  
Loki groaned, embarrassed to say, but he took Thor's hand and placed it on his own crotch. "I need to fuck.. I need to fuck now.." his hips bucked against Thor's hand as Thor grasped through Loki's pants, realization crossing his face, his brows relaxed and his eyes softened a bit, a glint of excitement in them as he watched Loki writhe "Please.." he begged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Explicit


	12. Hot (Explicit Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see? This chapter is like double most other chapter lengths and it's a sex chapter. Yep.

Thor's free hand came up to Loki's jaw and he traced it with his thumb, navy scars along his chin drew his thumb up to Loki's lips, which made them tremble, Loki closed his eyes as Thor swooped in and took his lips, gently at first, he moved over Loki and slipped his hand under him lifting Loki by his midsection so their bodies were pressed against one another.  
Thor pulled Loki's sweater over his head breaking the kiss, tossing it to the side, his hands grasped his hips and then run his hands slowly up over his blue skin, feeling the raised scars, his thumbs pressed over his nipples then came back rubbing circles over them, making Loki arch up.   
"Th.. Thor.. I can't take this much longer" he whimpered.  
Thor chuckled at that and leaned down, his lips met Loki's again as his fingers played at the belt on Loki's hips, Loki moaned into the kiss, melting slightly when Thor's tongue slipped into his mouth, and he gasped when Thor suddenly pulled back and slipped past Loki's cheek, his teeth gently grinding Loki's earlobe. Loki arched his hips upwards, Thor had to press his his back into his bed in order to finish unzipping Loki's jeans, he kissed downwards then, across his collar, over his nipples, brushing lips down along his stomach, kissing gently, the stubble driving Loki insane. Thor kissed his hips, his tongue wetting his pant line. Finally, to Loki's relief, Thor sat up and pulled Loki's pants off, leaving him in his underwear. Loki whined desperate to be naked, he tried to tug on them to get them off to, but Thor held his wrists up above his head.   
"We do this my way" he said glaring hard at Loki, and when Loki nodded shakily, Thor rewarded him, leaning down mouthing over the underwear, making Loki buck shakingly, he whimpered and Thor chuckled, finally he slipped the final piece of fabric, and exposing his erection that sat up against Loki's stomach. Thor then stood, Loki nervously clenched his hands on his chest, watching Thor begin to strip. Thor took in his brother, his exotic and familiar dark body waiting and at attention. Thor pulled his shirt off first, exposing his rippling muscles, Loki's eyes were drawn to his hard passion lines, that lead down past his pants. Loki swallowed hard as Thor unbuckled his belt, and pulled it out of it's loops, he set it on the bed stand and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped and slipped the jeans off, underwear and all, and stood like a peacock showing Loki his body before stepping to the bed. He pushed Loki's knees up, taking in the vie for a moment before lifting Loki, but his hips, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh of his inner thighs. Loki was arching up and moaning   
"Aahh.. ha.. Th-Thor.. Hnn.. I." he closed his eyes tightly as Thor purposefully teased him. Finally, finally, Thor pressed his lips against the shaft of Loki's cock and sucked gently, Loki bucked "No! No. ple.. please.. I c-can't.." he had tears built up as his cock was already dripping precum that was pooling on Loki's stomach. "I n-need you, n-now" he whimpered clutching Thor's forearms tightly.   
"Good.. this is what I wanted to hear" he chuckled and set Loki down before flipping him onto his hands and knees, Thor wet his fingers with his spit and touched the tight ring of muscles, He pressed a finger inside slowly, gently wriggling it around, then another, with this Loki whimpered, it was a lot for him, he was trembling.   
"Your ass is tight, Loki" he smirked a bit "are you ready for me?" Thor spread the hole open and Loki cried out slightly then bit his lip, he needed lube. Lucky for Loki, Thor leaned over to the bed stand, opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of water lubricant. Thor lubricated his fingers and put them in again and spread Loki open, squirting in the cool liquid, then Thor put his fingers in deep and began to finger him, gently at first and then rough, Loki was moaning and whimpering, it felt good but also terrible. When Thor finally decided he was ready he wiped the bit of lube onto his cock off of his fingers, roughly jerked himself for a moment and tried to push in, Loki reeled away feeling the size and Thor growled a bit, he shifted up, squatting in front of the heated hole, he pushed Loki a bit so his arms would give out and held his hips, plunging in deep, Loki cried out loudly, tears spilling out, the pain was intense, he would surely bleed from this. Loki sat quivering as Thor waited, Thor could feel his cock grow inside and listened to Loki's whimpering. In Thor's mind this would seal the deal, he wanted Loki to stay with him after this, he couldn't afford to screw it up, so he would fuck Loki until pleasure oozed out of him. Thor moved now, pulling out then pressing almost all the way back in, making Loki cry out again, Thor was slow at first, gently thrusting, until Loki started to moan, then he picked up his pace, ass bobbing as he thrust inside again and again, Thor feeling the fuck now, he was groaning and soon he couldn't help but pump into him hard, his balls slapping against his tender flesh and Loki moaning loudly, crushed into the bed.  
Thor groaned tilting his head down, his hair drenched in sweat as he fucked his brother. Without warning, Loki's ass tensed and his back arched up towards Thor, as he curled up, coming on his own thighs. Thor groaned feeling it and ground into him faster. "Oh! D-Don't stop, please!" Loki moaned.  
Thor chuckled "I wasn't intending to" and pound into him, bucking almost violently until he finally exploded, releasing his cum inside him, Thor flopped back after taking in the view, Loki dripping cum from his pink-hole and cum sticky over his thighs until Loki flopped onto his side, drained. Thor crawled up to his brother, laying beside him he whispered softly "I love you, my brother." Loki was already passed out and the words passed to him unknowingly as all the world was black.


	13. Morning

When Loki woke he felt sticky all over, his body ached but felt like jelly. He groaned as he rolled onto his side, slowly pulling himself up.   
"How do you feel?" Thor asked from behind him, obviously he had been watching Loki sleep.   
"Hot.. Cold.. Disgusting.." Loki said groggily, his words felt funny in his mouth.   
"A shower would do you good" Thor had already been up and showered, dressed he was just waiting for Loki to wake, a boundless fount of energy.   
"Mm" Loki got up and pulled his jeans on, then raided Thor's drawer, taking track pants and a shirt that would surely be to large, but he didn't care, he left the room and snuck to the bathroom, not wanting anyone to see him a mess.   
When Loki came out, Thor was in the kitchen, coffee hot in the pot, Loki spotted a cup Thor had set out for him, and he poured his cup, Thor watching him, sitting at the kitchen island. As Loki stirred his coffee, Thor finally made the first move to speak.   
"What do you think about moving into the tower?" Loki sighed, eyes closed a moment before he sat across from him.  
"I'm not moving in with you, Thor.." he said sounding stern  
"Why not?" Thor sounded offended. "I love you and.. you love me"  
Loki sighed heavily, not looking at his brother. "No, Thor, I do not feel that sort of... affection towards you"   
"Loki" Thor sounded scolding "I thought we were over this.."  
"When have we ever spoken about Love?" he hissed.   
"I thought that when we made love, it would speak all the words that were necessary"   
Loki put his fingers to his forehead, he was getting a headache. "It was not 'making love'" Loki sipped his coffee "You caught me when I was low, Thor. If there had been a dog who would have taken me, I would have fucked them to." Thor did not understand what Loki meant by low, but he was offended, ti was like Loki was purposely trying to hurt him. Thor slammed his fist on the counter.  
"This is unlike you, Loki! What have I not done to have you return my love?"   
Loki sat up out of his slouch and squared his shoulders off to match Thor's stature.   
"And what have you done to receive it Thor?" his voice was dripping with acid "You've fucked me, satisfied me once.. and that's about all the satisfaction you've ever given me. I am not meant for you, you should find a woman"  
"I would give you anything... You threw yourself at me last night, what was I to do, simple walk away? With the feelings I bare!? It's you, Loki, you are the only one. I changed for you.. I raised John even when the child was left at YOUR step."  
Loki felt his temper flaring "I did NOT throw myself at you." The way he looked at Thor, he was angry and hurting. "It's always about you, isn't it? Your feelings, you doing this.. doing that.. You were always the better son, the better fighter, the favourite son."  
"It's not about that, Loki--"   
"Not, Thor.. IT is.." Loki hissed "I've always lived in your shadow, I've loathed you and now you expect me to lay down, as if we are home in Asgard, and let you walk all over me? You're asking me to be unimportant.. again. You want me to be what, your wife?"  
"Loki-- that" but Thor was cut off.  
"No, I will not be made into a joke by your friends.. by father and mother" Loki slammed his cup on the counter and it broke, luckily there wasn't much liquid left in it. Thor got up and fetched a towel, Loki's fingers were bleeding but he wouldn't let Thor tend to him, choosing to bleed onto his lap as Thor mopped up the ceramic bits and remaining coffee.   
When Thor sat again, he sat next to Loki and he put his hand gently on Loki's back. Loki flinched but didn't move.   
"Maybe once I would have asked that of you.. But now I want nothing more to be your equal.. no lesser a role."  
"It doesn't matter if you consider me an equal" Loki sighed "Father will see me, and he will see that I have submit to you.. and to him. I cannot do that again.. being powerless was just about as much as I could bare."  
"I have to admit..." Thor said after a moment of quiet. "You were right.. I was blinded by my respect for him, but father had.. something.. in mind for you.. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish.. I didn't see how unloved by him you felt, either.."  
Loki sighed a bit and stood slowly "I'm leaving before I mess up here and father finds another reason to bind me"


	14. Argue

"I can protect you from Father, yo know" Thor said as he watched Loki lace his boots.  
Loki scoffed."That's a joke and you know it, Thor.."  
"I will protect you! And so will John, like he did yesterday."  
"I do not need you or John to help me, Thor"  
"So you are just going to let John's love for you go to waste, then" he said sounding angry.  
"John does not need my love, and nor do I need his" Loki felt pain saying it, but he said it without a trace of it in his voice.  
"How dare you" Thor said, his fists clenched. "John needs your affection as much as you need his.. And what of the Wolf-son.. I know you love him, why can't you love John the same way?"  
Loki glared, immediately tempered "I never said I did not love them. I just don't need the love.. Fenrir will go back with his siblings.. John has plenty with you and the good Captain.."  
"John does not call Steve 'Mother'.. he knows that you are his Mother.."  
"I am not his mother, Thor.. I did not raise him, I have not been here so I don't know why he has attached to me." Thor staid quiet listening, trying to figure out what he would say next.  
"Look, Thor" :Loki stood finally "I can't stay here.. You can stay here with your son and be safe.. because John is normal, he looks like everyone else.. but my children are monsters, just like me."  
"I told you I could protect you, I can protect them." Loki could only sigh heavily and shake his head.  
"Regardless of what you want, what you have to say, Thor. I. Am. Leaving. And I couldn't care if our paths never cross again"  
"I can't believe you, Loki.. John needs you"  
"MY children need me Thor, MY children. I can't bother to make sure your brat is happy.. I need to make sure my children are alive and safe."  
"Is this where you've been then?" Thor asked now "With your children? Protecting them?"  
"Yes, Thor.. Yes, I have. And what have you been doing all this time? According to Rogers you have been wallowing in your own pity.. no wonder John has attached to me, You've preached to him about me, haven't you?"  
Thor couldn't speak, there was a truth to all of this.  
"We've both lived a long time, Thor.. but I'm the only one with any kind of responsibilities.. I've raised children, I've loved before.. I've lost.. I've watched lovers die and family drift away from me" he hissed. "You've done nothing but swing your hammer and shake your cock, waiting for your throne..."  
The words stung Thor, partially because they were true.  
"I've a job here, on Midgard.. I do what I know.. I'm a construction worker.."  
Loki's brow shot up, a little unsure what this had to do with anything.  
"What does that prove..?" he asked skeptical.  
"That I can do more than wallow, as you would say"  
Loki shook his head at his naive brother. "You are... funny, brother"  
Thor did not understand, confused by Loki's suddenly softer expression "I have not cracked a joke.."  
"Don't worry about it.." Loki said "Let's have breakfast then.. I can stay the day, but I will have to leave this evening.."


	15. Steve (Explicit Content)

The broken family had breakfast together, Steve and Jarvis cooking, John romping with Fenrir, who was smiling in the only way a wolf could, Loki and Thor. When the meal was done Loki approached Steve "Uhmm... May I have a word with you?" he said softly, Thor was close enough to take note, so Loki added "In private" he knew this way Thor wouldn't interrupt, not wanting to anger Loki.   
Steve lead Loki past the kitchen into the master bedroom, where Steve and Tony shared a bed. The room was large and open, the bathroom to the right had no door, and the wall to the left was solid window.   
"Loki?" Steve asked, slightly apprehensive about being alone with him now that his powers were restored. And for good reason.   
"Will you sit with me a moment?" Loki asked, he stepped over to where the fireplace was and sat down in front of it on the rug, an odd choice, but Steve complied, sitting a bit aways from him on the carpet.  
"What is--" Steve stopped midsentance as Loki had just then opened his palm and blew a shimmering dust into the fireplace, sprouting a green flame that was hot but had no smoke.  
"That's amazing... I didn't know you could do that.." his brows were up and he was looking into the green flame. After a few good moments of silence Loki let out a heavy sigh.   
"I'm so sorry, Captain.." Steve did not understand.   
"If you mean for what happened to the tower-- don't be sorry, Tony was going to remodel eventually anyway.. and I'm glad you're back here and well."  
Loki's lips were pursed and his eyes were closed as he said "It's not about what I've done so much as it's for what I'm about to do." Loki looked up at Steve with a glint of excitement in eyes. Before Steve even had time to react, Loki took hold of Steve's ankle and pulled him out of his position. Loki forced Steve down and very quickly planted his lips against the blonde's. Loki did not have any power bind like Thor had, he was at full strength, he held Steve fast even with his strengthy struggling.   
"Lo--" Loki cut Steve off pressing his lips roughly against Steve's and whispered softly.   
"You will not escape me.." Steve could see a green energy suddenly doming over them, a forcefeild? Loki pushed the Captain's shirt up his thumbs grazing his nipples as Loki looked on at the pink circles before leaning down to trace one with his tongue.  
Steve let out a strained moan against his will and growled   
"Why are you doing this?"  
Loki chuckled "Perhaps it's because you're just to sweet.." his hand ran over Steve's hips and his pants undid themselves, Loki sat up and ripped them off of him, causing Steve to cower, but Loki pulled his knees apart and dove in. Loki mouthed the massive bulge over his underwear and Steve arched, his body trembled with unwanted excitement.  
"L-..:oki, I don't understand" Steve managed despite his cock growing with excitement. "You.. you have Thor, r..right?"  
"Do not question me, Rogers.. just enjoy it.. if anyone finds you out you just have to tell them I forced you.." he smirked and pulled Steve's underwear until his cock was standing at attention and free of it's confines. Steve was about to protest when Loki's mouth found the thick pink head of his cock, and began to suck it, his tongue tracing the slit. Steve couldn't help it when he bucked and moaned, arching. Loki was a bit surprised on the easiness to make him submit, but went with it, sucking him off and fondling his balls until he was as stiff as he might get.   
Loki sat up then and flicked his fingers, his own clothes evaporating, then lifted his hips pressing his prick to the heated hole, Steve tensed nervous of the whole situation, Loki sit into his hand and whet his cock before pressing into the well used ring of muscle finding little resistance, he pushed all the way in holding himself in place for now, while Steve held his breath hoping not to moan so loud that the others next door would hear them.  
"Come now, Darling" Loki press on Steve's stomach as be began to pump into him slowly "Let's not be bashful-- let me hear you." Steve only whimpered not wanting to be found out. Loki chuckled his pace picking up, he groaned as he began to get into it completely.   
"You're as tight as a virgin" he leaned forward over the Captain, fucking him hard, his balls slapping on his ass as he pumped deep. Steve wasn't able to fully control himself, his hips bucked and his back arched, he was whimpering softly in place of moans.  
Steve gasped suddenly as he felt Loki's hand grip his cock and release it, a band of green energy was tight around the base of his cock. "What?!" he asked nervous by the thing.   
"What is it?" he asked nervously, Loki slowed down listening to him.   
"It'll keep you from your release until I allow it" he smirked down at his captive.   
"B-but why?" Steve whimpered, already close to coming.   
"I want you to remember... that I'm the best you'll ever get." He held Steve's hips and began pumping hard into him. Soon Steve's eyes became glazed, his cock was tense and throbbing, red with blood, he wanted release desperately. Loki could feel his ass tightening wanting release, and it drove him over the edge, he gave a final heavy thrust, groaning as he spilled into the Captain, he pulled his hot prick out and sighed, relieved, watching for a moment as his cum leaked from the tight hole, then looked down at Steve and his glossy face, he was in desperate need of release, but Loki was not done yet.   
Loki took some of the cum dripping from Steve and coated the thick, pulsing cock with it, then climbed over the Captain, he positioned himself, holding Steve's cock in place and he leaned back, forcing his cock inside, Loki moaned out shaking, this would have to be quick, because Loki was already drained. Loki moving his hips quickly, moaning loudly as his ass slapped down against the Captain, and moaned even more when the Captain began bucking up, his now free hands, clamped onto Loki's hips, slamming him down onto his cock until Loki once again came, this time was not as impressive, cum already depleted. Loki felt weak, and the Captain took advantage of that, he flipped Loki and began slamming into him. "Take it off" he begged Loki wanting his release, when Loki could not respond the Captain was forced to pound into him harder, his cock felt so numb with pain and pleasure, now it was Loki who's eyes looked glazed, and it didn't take long for the God to faint, and in the moment he blacked out the magic stopped and the Captain slammed down hard, releasing a massive build up of cum that filled Loki, to the point where it was dripping out before Steve had even pulled out, and when he did it spilled down his ass and onto the carpet. Leaving both men exhausted and shortly, asleep.


	16. Women

When Steve woke, he was dressed and laying in bed, Loki sat on the edge of the bed.   
"Hnn..hnow long were we out.." he groaned sitting up, he was dizzy, and immediately wondering if anyone had found out   
"Not long.." Loki said lightly "We were in the sphere for only about 40 minutes.." Steve buried his head in his hands groaning.   
"Did anybody..?" he asked finally lifting his head abit   
"No.. I'm not that careless" the silent was heavy between them, a moment later Tony popped in asking if they were care, when Steve nodded and shoo'd him, Tony was a little skeptical but not going to pester, leaving them again.   
"Why did you do that?" he asked finally   
"Because I wanted you." he replied looking back at the blond. Steve didn't know what to say at first, he thought about it before he said.   
"I don't understand, Loki.. you are so passionate.. but you brush off the man who has the most passion for you and tell him to find someone else to love.. shouldn't you be doing the same? Not just sleeping with people"  
"It is simply that..." Loki looked at his hands "I am insatiable. And besides, he glanced at the blond who was staring him down. "I do not just sleep with anyone.. and you liked it either way or you wouldn't have gotten hard."  
"That's!" Steve was blushing profusely "That's not the point! The point is you sleep with Thor, then push him away... and then you sleep with me.. but you open up to me. Why? Are you in love with me? Loki, I--"  
"Love?" Loki asked raising a brow, not having the slightest idea. He knew he loved his children, but never the partner he had them with-- and he loved his mother. But it felt foreign to him. "I do not think so, Captain.."  
Steve moved over next to Loki and turned his head "Think about it, Loki... you say you hate your brother.. but you can't help yourself around him.. why open up to me?"  
Loki hissed and flicked his fingers on the Captain's chest, magic forced him back away from him. "Don't think you can control me.. or manipulate me to feel what you want me to.." Loki looked angry and a bit confused but not offended, thankfully.   
Loki sighed a bit as he stood "You're lucky I don't fuck you until I'm all you want.." Steve wasn't 100% sure whether to take the comment at face value, but he stayed quiet. Loki tread over to the doors and slipped on the balcony, leaning against the railing, he looked out, the sky was turning grey, ready to rain. Steve sighed, sometimes it was as if he were dealing with a child, he got up and crossed the room, joining him on the balcony he leaned on the ledge looking at the oncoming storm. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, Loki"  
"You haven't" it was an immediate lie.   
"But you want to do that again, don't you.. with me actually wanting you, don't you?"  
Loki clicked his tongue once, ignoring the question.   
"I'm sorry, Loki" the Captain apologized again "I see you as a friend, we share a child.. and that's all I can do for you"  
Loki's lip twitched up and his nose wrinkled like he might bare his teeth. "It's your mistake."  
"So you do feel something for me then.. maybe you just don't understand it because you've never felt it before"  
Loki did snarl this time "Don't pretend to know what I want. I am insatiable. I would mate with a rock if I wanted to.." Loki stopped leaning on the ledge now, he felt overly irritated.   
"Loki, be serious" Steve said "You need someone in your life-- you just haven't figured it out yet.. and I doubt you will until it's to late. If you don't take Thor now, what will you do if he let's go of you and settles down and has a family? You will be alone.."  
"I do not need anyone" Loki hissed looking away from him. The conversation over, Loki left him on the balcony.  
When Loki came back into the kitchen, John was sobbing, Natasha and Clint had arrived and John had an absolute fit, he was up in the air, holding onto a beam in the roof. Seeing the wailing boy causing such a ruckus made Loki immediately lose his temper.  
"JOHN. GET DOWN FROM THERE" he growled, Steve who was right behind him, looked fretful.   
"N-NOOO" John sobbed heavily not looking at anyone.  
"For Odin's sake.." Loki flicked his hand and a rope of energy tied itself around John and forced him into Loki's arms from the roof, where John struggled but soon clung shaking to Loki. "Now what is your problem, Hm? Why are you crying?"At this John wailed more and Steve finally piped in.   
"He's um.. afraid of women.. they unsettle him"  
"Unsettle him?!" Loki hissed and turned on Natasha "Leave, you idiot" he growled. Natasha gaped at him looking more than angy and was about to approach Loki, not willing to take his demanding behavior but was stopped by Clint, he gently lead her out into the elevator. Almost as soon as she was gone, John's wind stopped circling and his body seemed to relax, though he was still shaking and simpering in his arms.   
Loki carried the boy to the couch and sat with him on his lap. "Now, John.. no lies.. what has she done to hurt you?"   
"W-well.. N-nothing" he said after a few moments.   
"Then WHY in the realms would you ever act like that?"  
John stayed quiet though, like he was ashamed to admit. Steve sat down, Thor was sitting across, he looked stressed, John crying was never easy for him to deal with, and watching Loki do it made him feel a bit better.   
"He has nightmares" Thor said now "Ones of a woman"   
Loki looked a the child curled in his arms and asked "Who is this woman, John..?"  
"She's a demon" he said weakly. "She comes and laughs at me and chases me in my dreams" he said shakily looking up at Loki now.   
"Can you tell me what she looks like?" Loki asked softly. John nodded but seemed to fear the idea as if she might be made real.   
"She's a zombie.. her skin grey and blotchy and her eyes glow, she has horns and she is like a bear or a beast.. when she laughs Im scared the most" he said and then buried his head into Loki's chest, trembling.  
"You know.. If she comes back I will kill her for you" Loki said softly "I'll be in your dreams and I will chase her away."  
"Really?" John asked, looking up, big tears hung onto his lashes from when he was crying.   
"I promise she will not hurt you again..." Loki said, and John nodded, comforted. "But John" Loki said more sternly "She is only in your dreams, the women that come here will not hurt you, understand?"  
John looked hesitant but nodded slowly.   
"No more tantrums, then?"  
John nodded again "No more tantrums" he said and sighed heavily, finally calm, but by now very tired, his wailing took a lot out of him. "Mummy..." he said weakly "You're so cold..."  
Loki's brow furrowed and he gently moved John, gasping, John's face was white with cold and his clothes were freezing, Loki quickly gave the shivering John to Steve, who rose immediately, Loki stood and looked at himself, he was cold-- freezing.. The air felt dry quite suddenly and almost intermediately the floor around him began to freeze outward, the air cooled and Loki was struggling to keep control. Steve and Thor were frantically backing away from the ice when out of nowhere the Bifrost crashed through Stark Tower and tore Loki off of Midgard. Thor stepped forward, looking at the ice and where the bi-frost had left it's mark, he gave John, who was sobbing exhausted and frightened to Steve and in a moment Mjolnir was in his hands "Heimdall!" He called angrily and just as quickly as he said it was ripped away by the bi-frost.


	17. Options

"WHERE?!" Thor angrily shouted as he crossed to the opening at the other end of the bi-frost chamber.   
"The King's Keep" Thor swung Mjolnir and was flying in moments across Asgard to the Keep-- it served as makeshift throne room, when Odin might pass judgement on beings with more magic than might. Loki was there, as expected, but not as expected. Loki sat on the floor, he was curled up, rocking slightly, frost creeping along the floor and walls of the keep. Odin knelt next to Loki, he looked stone faced, but when Thor entered, Odin rose.   
"Leave this place, you will be eaten alive in here." Odin said referring to the torrents of magic that were constant in this place. Thor wanted to protest, but seeing that Loki was okay he simply asked.  
"What will you do with him..?"  
Odin shook his head "That is for your brother to decide." Thor shook his head, he did not understand but he let go, and left, the doors shutting behind him.  
"My options, Father?" Loki asked looking up at his King, feeling faint.   
"You have few.." he said looking at his son. "The first being that you go back to Jotunheim never to return. Your energy will fuse with the energy there and you will become bonded to the realm." Loki looked on, looking for an answer.   
"Or I bind your powers again, but the way your magic is spilling out.." he shook his head "it is not likely that you will live long enough for the bind to be worth doing" Odin sat on the step a few feet away from where Loki sat.   
"There is no other way..?" Loki pleaded, the All Father must know some way to help him.  
Odin sighed heavily, pondering for a moment.   
"I know of one other way, my son."he sounded grave though.  
"What is it, I bid you tell me." Loki said sounding desperate.  
"This way may restore your ability to control your powers, it will reshape your magic into it's old form and become stable" he said "But there is a great cost."  
Loki looked on at the All Father waiting for further explanation.   
"You will undoubtedly lose your memories... and if you are able to retrieve your memories.. there is a chance you will die... if you do not die you will suffer agony"  
"A... anything else?" he asked softly, his eyes unfocused.   
"It is possible that with your magic reversing, your body and mind will to.. you could be changed into a child.. a baby.. or nothing... you may cease to exist.." he said looking at his son. Loki sat curled up for a long time, his minutes flying by as they could be his last. "I will take this option.." he said looking up at his father. "On the condition that no matter who I become, I am allowed to live on Midgard" The All Father could not promise that.   
"We will do it then.. " he nodded to the guard who disappeared out the door, Thor replaced him moments later.   
"You wanted me father" the magic was gathered away from the door, Odin's grip upon it.   
"Yes, my son.. your brother will be reborn today.." he said looking at Thor "When he wakes" he looked down at Loki who had fainted waiting. "You will take him back to Midgard.. no matter what state he is in." he said looking at Thor, and his skeptical expression "I assure you, this is Loki's wish" he said. "Now you will observe. And stand back... " Loki looked up at his father as Odin began to weave magic  
"You will be different.." he said to Loki, sadly.   
"For the better..." Loki whispered, closing his eyes and Odin repeated him.  
"For the better." Loki's body glowed gold, brighter and brighter, he lifted into the air his body writhing and he screamed in pain as his body and mind were rewritten.


	18. Shadow

When the glow dies away, what Thor saw was familiar, but familiar in the way that it was like a memory, laying on the cold stone was a boy, mid to late teens with mid length black hair, pale skin and remnants of freckles that Thor had forgotten about. His clothes are loose on him and he is fainted. After a few moments of utter unmoving, his chest moved, he was thankfully alive, Thor moved to approach, but Odin lifted his hand to stop him. A few moments passed and Loki sat up groaning... he glanced around "Father?" he asked seeing Odin a few feet away.  
"Loki." he said softy, and as the boy stood, Odin welcomed him into his arms.   
"What happened?" he asked weakly, exhausted.   
"Don't worry, my son, you are ok now.. you'll have to go with your brother now though.."   
Thor stood quietly and waited, Loki turned looking at him.   
"What happened to him?" he asked Odin, Odin shook his head, not willing to explain.  
"Just go to him." Loki got up lookng at Thor, he didn't understand, here stood his brother, but much older and larger than before. Thor lead Loki out of the King's Keep and down the hall.   
"Brother, why are you--" he started to ask  
"Not now, Loki... You should ask questions when you are safe" he said and took Loki   
back tot he bi-frost.   
"Where are we going?" Loki finally hissed as they approached Heimdall's chamber.   
"Midgard" Thor responded  
"But why?" he asked very irritated.   
"When we get home, I will tell you"  
"Home?" he was very confused, Heimdall bid them farewell as they disappeared through the bi-frost.   
When Thor and Loki arrived back on the balcony of Stark Tower, everyone rushed to the   
doors, coming out. Steve was at the front.   
"Is everything.." his brows snapped up to his hairline. "By God.." Tony said looking at the boy, ready to burst into tears, Thor was trembling slightly, trying to keep his own emotions at bay.   
"Who's he?" John asked from utop Fenrir. "Looks like mummy" he said now confused.  
As Steve moved to encircle Loki in a hug, he stepped away "Who are you... what is all this and what is happening."  
"Brother" Thor knelt to Loki to sooth him but Loki shot him an acid glare and stepped away.  
"What hoax is this.. who are you people."  
Thor watched his brother feeling hopeless, and Steve joined Thor on his knees.   
"Loki.. you've changed.. lost your memories, haven't you? transformed into a boy... let's do this the right way.. " Steve offered.   
"how can any of this be right?!" Loki hissed "This is not the brother I know.. this is an old man."   
"Loki" Thor pleaded. "Loki, look, it is I, I am your brother, you see?" he unhooked Mjolnir from his buckle and bore it to show him.  
"I see in your eyes that you are he" Loki hissed angrily "But why was I changed, should I not be your age, Thor?" he glared   
"Be... because, my brother... something happened.. something very terrible.. please, ask no more, you are well and safe now.."  
"Ask no more?" Loki was highly offended. "Do you honestly expect me to be contented by all of this?" Loki walked away towards the end of the balcony again, looking out over the city.   
Thor took a serious tone now. "Be calm. All will be well.. if you want to know of your past, I will tell you but I will first arn you, Loki.. that your past is a filthy one.. and that I can tell you confidently that you are better off now, as you are, able to start anew, with a childhood unstained."  
Loki stayed quiet, and Steve took the opportunity to speak in some brevity.   
"Loki... there were.. dark times.. times where you and your brother grew separate. Where there was a battle for thrones.. a battle for power.. it ended up hurting you.. and your punishment was far to much for you to handle.. so to save you.. I assume.. that your father did something that made him have to reverse the clock on you. To help you"   
Loki listened but as soon as he was done he faced Steve and flicked his fingers, a massive ribbon tied itself tightly around his mouth, unable to be pulled away even by Steve's strong hands.   
"Do not speak, stranger, it is not your place to explain!"  
Thor growled now "LOKI. He is a noble warrior and a man you should learn from, release him, he speaks only the truth."  
"I do not care what he speaks" Loki hissed, snapping his fingers the ribbon became ash and blew away, freeing Steve.   
"Loki..." Thor sighed "Why are you acting this way... if you tell me what you want to know, I will tell you"   
Loki huffed, very grumpy "I want my brother back. The one my age." he hissed.   
Thor shook his head "Brother, there is no going back" Thor dropped his hands to his sides, sick of arguing. "And.. I am your brother."  
"Psht.." Loki turned his head "It looks like nothing has changed with you."   
Thor could only shake his head. "So much has changed, Loki."   
"Really?" Loki said snarkily "because it seems to me that everything is the same. You're still bigger than me... I'm still smarter than you.. The only difference is that I don't have to feel like I'm in your shadow anymore, because I actually am!" Loki was still so hateful.


	19. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the interest in this story and apologies for the length of time it took me to put out this chapter, I usually go through spurts of interest where I am able and wanting to write, then I go out and then in. I promise I'll try to update more frequently. I am going to add bonus mini chapters along the way regarding other events that happened during the RP that were to odd or disjointed to add into the story line (which is already so disjointed..) so please keep reading!

Loki was resentful and grouchy for a few days before he seemed to grow depressed, bored with his life in Stark tower, he hated that the boy 'John' called him mother, he hated that Thor was so old and he hated that the magic in the air was so thin and tight, harder to use that normal. Finally, Thor came to Loki with something worth interest.  
"I could take you to another world" he said lightly "there are many realms to explore, my brother" Thor said, he sounded distant, he didn't want to anger his young brother.   
"I suppose you would know them wouldn't you?" Loki sounded a tad snotty "You've likely had plenty of battles already, haven't you?" he huffed. "Who would be we killing?" he asked with a final huff.   
Thor took a moment to regain his ability to speak "we would not be killing anyone..." perhaps another world is a bad idea" he said, he wasn't sure how much Loki had changed, he seemed even closer in likeness to the way his personality had been when he had attacked New York, than what Thor remembered of him as a child.   
Loki sighed looking at Thor "Lay with me please" he said now, sounding a little less guarded, as Loki always did before he let his defenses down for a few moments, quite like a depressive breakdown, before he would bundle all his feelings behind hate again.   
Thor lay next to him and a moment later, Loki had leaned his head against Thor's arm with a heavy sigh.   
"Midgard is different because time has passed.." Loki said now rather bluntly, Thor didn't exactly know what he was getting at.   
"Yes?" he said guarding his voice from criticism.   
"I thought that perhaps this was some trick of the light.. Father testing me.. but there's nothing that can change a whole realm.. I know that we are not in an illusion.."  
"Ohh." Thor nodded. Loki was clever, it was obvious that he resented the change to the realm, change meant that the time had passed without him.   
"Why do you make friends with these... children?" Of course he meant the people of earth.  
"They are intelligent, and good company.. even if it is sad to know that we will carry on without them in the end."   
"It seems like a waste of ener--.." he stopped talking as a tapping began and he sat up some, clawing the air once, the window came open and a large bird with black feathers and beady eyes hopped inside.   
"One of Odin's Ravens?" Thor asked sitting up to, curious as the bird hopped across the room, it carried no message or tokens.   
"Father must have sent him to me" Loki muttered, sounding slightly interested, he sat up all the way and lifted his arm, the bird flying up to land on it.  
"Why would he send one of his own?" Thor mused lightly.  
"Who knows.. he is just here I'm afraid he must be meant for me."


	20. Mini Chapter: Mama

"Don't TOUCH him" Loki had barely managed to lift the raven out of John's reach before he petted him. "He's not meant for your hands". Loki snarled, passing John in the hall.   
John stood rather shocked watching Loki walk away, the Raven perched on his shoulder, it's beady eyes watching back at John until he disappeared into his bedroom. John's lip trembled a bit and he stormed into his own bedroom, tears already pouring don his cheeks when he threw himself onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow as he sobbed heavily.   
Fenrir had been curled up on the play mat where John's drawing books and toys were spread up, the great wolf looked up at his pseudo brother and sighed inwardly. The great beast got up and stretched slowly before lumbering to the door, closing it softly before he moved to where John was curled up on his bed.   
Fenrir dipped his head and lay it on the bed next to John, nudging his elbow gently with his nose. John looked up slowly, sniffing, his eyes puffy and red.   
"F-fenrir" he murmured weakly "Wh-where did you come from?" he asked trying to wipe away his tears quickly. Fenrir sighed a little at him, and John sat up slowly.   
"Mama hates me" he said his voice pitching upward into a whine, he wasn't able to stop his tears again, he lay onto his back this time, his arms crossed over his face. Fenrir sighed again and got up, going back to the bedroom's entrance he leaned up and flicked the lights off going back to the bed, his path quickly lit by a slow spinning nightlight of the universe that Tony had made for him, Fenrir pawed up onto the bed and curled himself around the boy, letting him grasp at his fur and wet it with his tears as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	21. Digging

"It looks like your old bedroom" Loki sighed looking across to his brother who was laying on the other side of the king sized bed, Loki was lounging, arms behind his head, his crow sat neatly on the side table picking it's feet and pruning it's feathers.   
"Aye.." Thor nodded thoughtfully, arms too behind his head "Rogers helped me in making it very comfortable."   
"It looks like a sham.." Loki sighed "a true mockery of Asgardian tastes." he had become very prudish, he compared everything to Asgard these days.   
Thor chuckled lightly though, knowing he meant no harm "It is about as close to home comfort as I can get" Thor said lightly.   
Loki had taken to spending much of his time in Thor's bedroom, which was quite a bit larger and comfier than his own.   
"I must have been very sad" Loki said lightly after silence had passed.   
"Why do you say that?" Thor asked rolling onto his side to look at his young brother.   
"My room is very small.. everything inside it is small and holds no sentimentality... no reminders of home.. it's without personality" he said lightly folding his hands over his stomach. Thor sighed lightly, Loki had once lived in Stark Tower, and it was indeed void of any real comfort.   
"We can change that, you know." Thor said "A larger bed, new paint.. anything you want, I will make it happen" Thor said softly, but Loki could only shrug the idea away.  
There was a rather uncomfortable silence, only to be broken by a rather unexpected question.  
"Aren't you married?" Loki had looked over at Thor this time, he rarely looked at Thor anymore so this must've been something he was extremely curious about.  
"Ahh" Thor averted his eyes and lay onto his back again, he had not thought that a topic like this might have come up. "I remain single."  
"Single, Brother?" Loki asked, his face had some confusion in it, this time he rolled onto his side to face Thor. "You are a hero of Asgard... have you not troves of women who beg for your affection?"  
Thor chuckled a little at that "Aye, there were women, but so far none for me." he said lightly.  
"You must have a muse then, a lover?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not, brother" Thor said, growing tired of the topic.  
"You cannot tell me there is no one you desire.." Loki felt a little betrayed, Thor had been such a flirt with all the women before, why not now.   
Thor looked over at Loki a bit with a sigh, he looked Loki over a bit, this was an unfair punishment. When Thor was the same age as Loki, this would have been the age that Thor had started to develop unnatural feelings for his dark haired brother.   
"There have been many who have sought my heart, dear brother.. but I'm afraid that the one your brother loves is one who will never return his feelings." Loki thought about that for a long moment glaring his brother down before he sighed, knowing he was telling the truth.   
"That is a sad truth, brother" Loki shook his head "Tell me about her."  
Thor took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at the roof "She.. they are perfect.. intelligent, beautiful.. elegant" he said and closed his eyes "Many things.."  
"Really?" Loki curiously watched his brother's face relax into a gentle sadness. "And why won't she have you?" This was a most cruel question.   
"they.. were confused about me.. and about themselves" Thor was careful not to let on that it was a male. "They did not trust me with their heart..."   
Loki rolled his eyes "That's ridiculous." he shook his head and lay onto his back again "Who wouldn't trust YOU with their heart.. You've a heart of gold" he shook his head "You'd never hurt anyone on purpose." There was a short silence at that.  
"Then.. do you trust me with your heart?" Thor questioned softly, expecting the worst.   
Loki took a long moment to respond. "You are my brother... of course I do" he said now.  
Thor felt his chest well with happiness and he squirmed across the bed and pulled Loki against him to spoon.   
"Hey!" Loki yelped surprised, Thor buried his face into Loki's neck smiling happily chuckling a little, it was t much for Loki handle.  
"Ah! your beard-- Ahah! Stoppit!!" he whimpered a bit, it tickled but it also felt intense in places. "Th-Thor!" he whined half laughed as Thor rubbed against his neck more until Loki was in tears and laughing begging for mercy as Thor's fingers wedged into his armpits full on tickling him, when he finally stopped Loki wound down wiping his tears and whining event though he was still laughing a bit  
"Why'd you do that?!" he demanded whiningly.   
Thor laughed a bit at the sound of Loki's voice "I've wanted to hear you laugh for a long time" Loki could only whine in response. Thor rolled Loki onto his back and hugged him heavily now, Loki's chin barely over Thor's shoulder.   
"I love you so much Loki" Thor said softly now. Loki raised a brow at the strange affection.   
"Well.. I love you to, Thor.." Loki stated, he didn't really understand the implication Thor made or how that would affect his big brother.   
Thor felt tears sting his eyes a bit, he had not ever cried in front of Loki before, he held it in as best he could but his voice betrayed him "I have... always wanted to hear that, my brother.." he said softly.   
Loki's brows shot up, he blinked looking past Thor's mass of hair at the ceiling, realizing that he probably had hated his brother in his previous life, he put his arms around his brother as best he could and let him hold him for a while.


	22. Heated

Summer was upon Midgard and it was very hot, even for an Asgardian, the heat wave hit hard and blew out the AC on a few of the Stark Tower living quarters, including the main floor. It was to hot to eat, Jarvis had cut up some fruit and put it in the fridge for everyone as they waited for the AC to be fixed, but no one took it. Tony hated waited on incompetent mechanics, but Steve had insisted not wanting Tony to overwork or over heat himself. Loki was laying on his stomach on his bed, one arm flopped over the edge, his room made for little comfort, just as hot and stuffy as the rest of the floor. Tony, Steve and the boys had not long ago traveled down three floors to Bruce's lab for the day as AC was still functioning there, Thor had been summoned to Asgard a few days prior, which left Loki alone. Steve had offered to stay with him and asked him to come with them, but he refused, he'd never ridden in an elevator and he never intended on doing so. Loki lay alone on his bed, he didn't understand why everyone was so uppity about the 'AC' which Steve had explained would cool things down. Loki didn't find it very hot at all, he felt stuffy, but not hot. Loki was on the verge of a nap when he heard a creak in the hall and Thor came through the open door shortly after, he to looked very uncomfortable, his hair was damp and clumped, he had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.  
"Brother?" Thor asked a little coming in "Why have you not joined the others, I looked for you there but they said you refused to come.." he sounded exhausted.  
"I didn't want to go down there" he said lightly rolling onto his back making room for Thor to sit. Thor sat heavily on the small rather uncomfortably stiff bed. Thor shook his head a little "You'll burn up" he said now "quit moping and come join us."  
"I'm not going to burn up, I'm fine" Loki huffed putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  
"Now don't be so stubborn it'l be better if--" Thor had reached to grab onto Loki when he felt the cool layer of air around his body and stopped.  
"better if I what?" Loki asked opening his eyes just to barely catch the movement that Thor's arm dropped.  
"Nothing, it's alright... I'll stay with you." Thor responded and shifted to lay next to Loki, the bed creaking and bending under his weight. Loki and Thor lay in quiet for a while, Loki's bubble helping cool Thor, but after a while Loki groaned and sat up.  
"You're making it too hot in here" he grumbled.  
"Do you want me to go?" he offered, but Loki huffed, shaking his head.  
"No, I'll just take my shirt off" Loki pulled the shirt off and tossed it over Thor onto the ground before laying back, the cool air seemed to get cooler still and the pocket grew a little larger when he did so, but Loki didn't even notice.  
Thor mentally scolded himself, his eyes drew over Loki's thin, untouched body, he could only bite his lip to suppress a humm of approval.  
"You are like porcelain, my brother" he said drawing a hand gently onto his stomach, taking in the cold flesh on his palm. Loki flinched but he didn't recoil like the old Loki would have, and after a moment Thor leaned in and pecked Loki's forehead, smiling as he relaxed his head against his free palm. Thor moved his hand up to pet Loki's hair gently eventually, and Loki's body relaxed and he sighed. Apparently that had not changed, Loki had always loved fingers running through his hair.  
A long time passed and Thor thought that Loki may be asleep when Loki sighed and said rather softly "This is... nice."  
Thor nodded lightly "Aye." inside he was struggling to contain his thoughts. "It's nice."


	23. Sweat (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-- So I wasn't even going to write this Chapter as it contains sexual content that I don't agree with in real life, but don't care about in fiction. So apologies, the warning it here though.
> 
> Incest/ Underage Sexual Content ahead.
> 
> Ps; apologies for my lack of frackle scene writing ability.

"I was bad wasn't I?" Loki asked, fully awake to the slowly waking Thor. Thor and Loki had drifted off into a nap, but Loki had woke up when the clank of the AC starting up jolted him out of a sleep.  
"Hmm" Thor thought about it sleepily "You lived up to you title as 'God of Mischief' brother.." Loki sighed, he felt a bit shaken in his resolve about the future, and was becoming more conscious of the consequences of the past. Thor pulled Loki against him now giving him a gentle, sleepy hug.   
"Do not fret, dear brother.. all will be well, I promise you." Thor hoped he sounded reassuring in his grogginess. Loki sighed and curled to up sleep again, Thor had slowly started to move to rise.   
"Stay in bed with me?" Loki asked turning a bit to look at him. Thor struggled to keep his cool, startled by the comment. Thor leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Loki's lips, trying to mean nothing by it before he lay back down.  
Loki lay there after his lips tingling, he knew Thor was kissing him because he was saying he would, but for some reason everything in him screamed to do it again, he rolled onto his stomach, sighing, Thor watched, seeing his slim back and soft white skin and the round of his arse made him a little more uncomfortable, he thought that he mustn't touch Loki, and then that he could make him his and his alone at this point.   
"What are you doing?" he asked as Loki wriggled a bit trying to get more comfortable   
"I'm uncomfortable.." Loki huffed at such a question.   
Thor sighed, the inner battle raging, he formed his body against Loki's side and rest a hand on the small of is back then asked.  
"What do you remember before you woke here?"   
Loki sighed deeply, he had thought about this frequently. "We were going hunting in the forest, just the two of us. I told you that father had given us permission to go alone, so it was our first hunt."  
Thor smiled broadly at that looking down at the back of Loki's head. "I remember that day well. We took down a huge boar beast... Father was so pleased, he held a feast in our honor."  
Loki sighed. "That is a feast that will never happen for me."   
Thor frowned and put his arm all the way over Loki, holding him against him as much as possible.  
"I'm sorry, my brother.. it is unfair that you lost one of the most remembered days of our youth." Loki shuttered hearing his brother say such a thing; if a hunting trip was one of the best days of his previous life, what quality of life did Loki really have?   
"Do not tell me any more of my old life.. I do not recollect them and.." Loki sighed not wanting to admit it "and it makes me feel inadequate" he said slowly.  
"Oh, Loki.." Thor pet his hair softly "Then what do you wish to speak of?"  
Loki hummed before saying softly "We do not have to speak at all.."  
Eventually Loki rolled back to face Thor, letting Thor slip his arm around him comfortably. Loki closed his eyes, trying to find rest, their breath mingling, bodies cold in the blast of the air conditioning. Loki tilted his head up to get comfortable and felt his lips brush something, then brush back. Loki knew it was Thor's lips, he let Thor brush and peck his lips again and again, his eyes shut, he felt the warmth heat his lips and before he realized it, he was kissing back, their lips locking, their cold bodies against one another seeking heat. Loki felt his body heat up and cool down, his moaning started early, feeling such intense things happening to his body under Thor's grasp.  
"Loki..." He whispered softly into Loki's mouth, he stole kisses and his body shifted to be over Loki's "You've come back to me."  
"Wh..what?" Loki was confused, his body all in jitters, goosebumps covered his entire body, the only heat he could feel over his entire body was between his legs and it grew hotter when Thor's hip rolled against it, Thor was grasping Loki's hips and grinding against him, both of their pants taught with erection. Loki's back arched and he felt his eyes roll back as such intense feelings wracked his body. Thor's teeth found Loki's earlobe and he pulled his hips away from Loki's finding the boy was arching, and he immediately started to whimper wanting more, his head spinning and his erection begging for attention.   
"Br...brother?" Loki gasped  
"Is it good Loki?" Thor questioned "how do you feel?" Thor was rubbing just shy of his cock, teasingly. Loki could only moan tearfully in response.   
"P-please?" Loki begged his voice pitched higher than usual in his begging. Thor smirked a little and rid Loki of his clothes, them himself and lifted Loki's legs up onto his chest.   
Loki panicked a little "What? What are you?" he let out a loud, pained gasp as the head of Thor's prick pressed inside his tight virgin hole, and he cried out.   
"I-It burns!" he cried out, gripping the sheets behind him, cold sweat covering his body. Thor leaned forward and kissed at Loki's collar, biting his flesh and sucking, leaving bruises wherever he went, ignoring Loki's whimpers and cries for mercy as he pressed slowly deeper inside him. Loki felt tears slipping down his face, his arse on fire, painful as he was ripped open, he begged for mercy to no avail, he felt like he could be ripped in two and before Thor had even begun, he arched reaching climax and soaking his own stomach with sticky semen.   
Thor pulled back feeling his body become so tense, and sat up looking at his dirtied belly "Mm.." he pulled out and sat back, making Loki roll over and stand on his hands and knees before reentering him.   
Loki cried out, but it wasn't as painful this time, despite Thor's size. Thor began to rock his hips slowly, letting Loki get used to it before he picked up his pace, his middle and ring fingers griping in the crease of his hips. Thor groaned tipping his head back, the tightness of Loki's pink-hole was almost to much, he began to pull Loki's hips back as he thrust forward, groaning as he picked up the pace, his groans increased as Loki's moaning and cries increased. Their skin was soon slapping together as he slammed into him at full force, unable to keep his control anymore, his cock hot and crushed by the walls of Loki's insides, his hot pre-cum making the fuck slick and a lot easier. Loki's arms gave out before the end, and Thor held his hips up, fucking him hard until his build up was to much and he emptied his thick seed into Loki's backside. Loki moaned one long whiny moan feeling the hot cum inside of him and was finally able to limp out on the bed. Loki did not struggle when sleep took him, Thor finding rest holding him.


	24. Intruder

Loki woke suddenly from his sleep, something felt wrong, his stomach was turning   
"Thor" he shook the sleeping giant. "Thor, please!" he begged.   
Thor roused to the frantic voice of his tiny brother "Loki?" he groaned groggily "What's the matter?" he asked sitting up and clicking a light on.   
"Something.. " he said shaking his head "Something is wrong with John.. He's.. " Thor stood quickly before Loki could even finish his sentence and had Loki under his arm fleeing to the boy's room. Once inside they saw that Fenrir was crying at the door wanting someone to help and John was twitching and crying out in his sleep. Thor shook the boy gently after setting Loki nearby.  
"John! John!" he roused him "My son, what is it!?" he asked   
"Something is coming for me!" he cried when he came back to reality, his eyes filling with tears as he clung desperately to Thor.   
"No, my son, you are alright" Thor comforted the boy and Loki left the room slipping out in utter silence, he walked down the hall into the living space and called.   
"Jarvis?" a moment later a television turned on and the blue glow of Jarvis AI face came onto the screen.   
"Yes young master?" he asked kindly   
"Please, can you show me John's room over night?" he asked, a stroke of genius in him in this moment.   
"Yes sir, obtaining footage" moments later the screen lit dimly with the video of John's room. Fenrir lie asleep beside the door and John curled in his bed, as the minutes passed quickly suddenly a dark figure appeared on the screen and leered over John, undetected by Fenrir or John, John seemed even peaceful at this point.   
By now the whole flat had awoken and were in John's room, tending to the boy, there was a cut on his wrist in some flowing shape, so they were sure something had come into his bedroom.   
"Pah-thetic little wriggler" hissed a female voice on the tape, it was silky and dark. Loki watched the screen and jumped a little when a growl emitted nearby as Fenrir had followed him out and was watching the footage as well. Glinting claws raked through John's hair and fangs were exposed suddenly as she whispered.   
"I cannot wait to kill you, little monster" she lifted his wrist and dug her nail in carving the symbol "Until you are ready... this will suffice" she licked the blood off her fingers and then vanished.   
"Who was that?" Tony asked suddenly, apparently he had stumbled into the room to and had started to watch the screen alarmed at the fact that an intruder came into his home.   
"Working." Jarvis chimed from the speakers.  
"That's a troll" Thor had come out carrying the nerve wrecked John in his arms. "I've come across them rarely in my travels.. they are dangerous and vicious when prompted." his tone was serious and quite deep, it was clear he had rage boiling in his chest.   
"I want to go home" Loki said now, it was an insensitive statement but he hated it here, everything was unfamiliar and this was frightening.   
"Who..?" Tony had just realized the strange boy in his abode.   
"That's Loki, Tony.." Steve quickly said to him hushing his tone.   
"But why?" Thor looked to Loki ignoring the super couple bantering.   
"He's cute" Tony mumbled to Steve "If I were a few years younger.." he shook his head   
"I should be at home studying" Loki said crossing his arms, angry. He should have been able to heal John-- but he could not without any training.   
"Not now Tony" Steve hissed at him "Try to focus on the fact that someone has broken in"   
"Right" Tony conceded "Jarvis run a diagnostic on all energy known, perhaps we can find the intruders 'magic' and trace it back to her."   
"working"  
"I don't want you to be away from me, brother" Thor said weakly, he felt he had just reconnected with the moody trickster.   
"Wait you can find traces of magic?" Steve asked   
"Yeah, did some work with Ol' Dr. Strange a while back,he's sort of like.. magic.. He helped me build the imd, and maybe we can use it to protect us from future intrusions of the same kind of energy."   
"I cannot be expected to sit here and become useless!" Loki said angrily  
"What if you bring your studies here--"  
"The magic in my library is meant for me alone, if it were to be found here.." he shook his head. It was magic, but still science and the people of earth may be able to manipulate it.   
"Aye.." Thor said sadly, knowing it was the truth "Then it is decided.. I will visit you as much as possible my brother.. I am needed here but I will come see you.. and when you are ready you can come home again." Loki felt angry, Asgard was his home, not Midgard, but he refrained from speaking for now.   
Loki reached up to John who had passed out again in exhaustion "When we meet again I will be useful to you I promise.." he said softly. "Fenrir.. stay" he said to the wolf, who looked sad to see his papa go. Loki stepped out to the balcony and called "Heimdall" a light surrounded him and he was gone as quick as that. When he left all conversation stopped. At first they all stared at the spot where he disappeared then they looked to each other and split their own ways back to their beds. Thor took John and Fenrir into his own room for safe keeping and Tony and Steve took up their suite as usual. And all was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the story where I find out that my RP partner is using homestuck characters-- though very very OOC, please bare with me, they become incredibly good round characters later. Or so I think.


End file.
